Daily Motherbase life
by VenomMantis
Summary: A fanfiction about the daily life at motherbase. A story about an OC (You...somehow) living on motherbase and interacting with all the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. So this … i don't even know. We'll see where this will lead.

Summarized this is a story of someone on motherbase. Going through her day, interacting with all the characters. Whether you can refer to the OC, well, I don't know yet but hope you can. I'll try to keep it spoiler free, but be warned. Characters like (SPOILER…?) Eli will be on motherbase, so yeah. Be warned, i don't want to ruin anything for you.

Well, before we get started, here's the Prolog: Have fun.  
This story is actually about other characters in mgs V and how they life through the day. The character is simply there to interact with them...somehow. Sure she has a personality, but its like...it's inspired by you, as the player during the MGS games. Someone who IS interacting with the other ones to make them speak. So the Prolog is really just an introduction to the character.

Well, i've said enough, here we go.

She was standing on the edge of the cliff. Gazing into the rather cold night breeze, eyes closed. Still, she could see light. A few, red, yellow pieces of light ensuing from motherbase, pecking behind closed eyelids. For a second She worried about Miller. He couldn't see this anymore. The two knew each other for a long time. And were fond of each other from the first second Snake introduced this "smooth Fucker", as he called him secretly, they got along perfectly fine.

The Boss himself was more than happy about Kaz finally having someone to chit chat with, someone to spent time with and to talk about everything, he didn't wanted to talk about with him. And She sure was able to. They spent hours and hours just sitting next to each other, drinking tea or coffee (it depended on who's turn it was to get something to drink) and talk. Sometimes eating cake and mostly playing chess, the two could have go on for days.

"How's Paz?" "Found a cat today, called him Nuke" "This Strangelove, she's hot" *choking noises * "What?" "Nothing." "Snake looks cute today." "Doesn't he mostly? But he's a soldier. We all are. We're not...cute" "I know, just saying." "Well, guess you're right."

But well, time passed, so did the first mother base and MSF. Then nine years passed and suddenly, she was right here again. In the middle of all of that again because of-

"There you are."

His voice was soothing. Always was. Although it got colder after these nine years. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that it had changed.

"You searched? Why didn't you simply call for me?

"You know i'm not good at prayers.

The woman smirked. "You arn't."

"No…"

She turned around facing him. He looked troubled and pained somehow. "Jack? What is it? Feeling down?"

He sighted and then slowly walked towards her, just to lean other the ceiling as she did.

"No. Not really."

She accepted his wish of silence and simply watched the sunset with him. With THE Big Boss.

"So you're not my guardian angel, ey?"

She smirked again. "Whose then, if not yours?"

"Mother Bases."

She laughed and turned to face the Base again. "No. Not at all."

"Not at all…", he replied, "Well, you've been with me from the start."

"From where it all begun.", She whispered

"Mother Base starts here. Now. And you'r here. Again."

She shook her head lightly. "You are work enough for three angels." Finally - she made him smile.

"Am i that bad? And you'll make it. You'll always do, always did."

"You're not bad, no. Don't be so convinced about that. There are worse times to come."

"Yeah…But you're not an angel at all. Not a real one. So you'll make it."

"…"

"Do i even deserve you? Does a demon even deserve an angel to look after me?"

"Well i'm not so fond of demons. But you? Yeah. You deserve it. And after all. I'm not a real angel at all."

The two gazed together. Yes. It's true. She stuck with him on the one mission that changed his life. She stuck with him in the Portable Ops and She stuck with him when he started to build motherbase. Then, lost contact. For a long time and then found together again. She was on this mission, to save Paz and Chico. And She was at his side when he woke up after nine long years. It was like playing a **game** to her. But it felt so close, so real. She gazed at him now. He looked back and she smiled softly. She then turned around, her hand lightly touching his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion. At his angel. -This insider he made up years ago, clung with both of them and somehow infected the whole base. "The angel's here." "Morning angel." "Protecting us?" "Thanks for the great weather today!" - Some of them even made her blush or smile shyly. Somehow she was his angel. The angel of the one and only Big Boss. Not a easy task at all. Protecting him, caring for him. But he trusted her with his life. And it was her job to protect him. To keep him alive and on this planet. Following him to hell. Or leading him there…

"Where are you going?"

"Watching other the Base.", she smirked.

He nodded. "Do that."

"Want me to make you something to eat for breakfast?"

"You made me eat raw snakes in russia"

"All to keep you alive my little mortal, so do you want, Snake or not?"

He growled silently and she laughed as you dissapered into a dark

"For an angel, you are an sassy asshole."

"I heard that." she called out.

Again that growl.

* * *

For anyone noticing: I really gotta thank Quiet for that review of hers. Like...really thank you. Feel hugged please. So in the upcoming days i'm going to change the three chapters because of that YOU POV thing. I also tried to correct the grammar a little but...we'll see if that worked. Nevertheless i'll still try to write on a new chapter, while doing the rest. If you have any wishes about things to happen,go on and leave a note for me. Wishing all of you a beautiful night ~


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening. Or whatever it is where ever you are from ^^

I just wanted to excuse myself for the bad grammar and spelling...i'm trying to improve it. English is not my first language, as you noticed, and i'm terribly sorry for every mistake. I hope that you still enjoy the story and that these things don't bother too much. If there's anything you'd like to tell me, I'm here for you and thankful for every message. Positive or negative, tips or maybe even saying that you like it. Ah and of course you can make wishes about who or what you want to read ^^.

* * *

Who was the Angel?

Whenever she got the chance to peek at Miller sleeping, she was pretty sure it wasn't her, but him. He laid on his side, curled together like a kitten. And on top of that she loved seeing him without his sunglasses. Sometimes he may seamed to be a womanizer, but deep inside Benedict Kazuhira Miller was a beautiful, loyal sweet little puppy. No doubt he was a cold hearted soldier too, but she liked the warm puppy-side more.

"Who's there?!"

She jumped so hart, she nearly fell down. Looking at Miller again she saw the gun in his hand, aiming at her. She raised her hands over her head and chuckled. There he was, the soldier inside.

"Answer!"

"I'm holding my hands up, alright?"

He sighed loudly and lowered the gun.

"As if i could **see**. Are you fucking kidding me? **YOU?** What the hell are you doing here? Can't you knock on the door like a normal person?!"

"I would have been knocking. I swear! It's just hard to knock when you come in via window.", she said, jumping off the ledge and walking towards his bed.

"And why don't you use the door like a normal person?"

she sat down next to him, the bed creaked beneath the weight of both of them. Watching him for a while she then stroke carefully through his hair. She could see his expression change. He was the puppy all over again and she felt like hugging him. He never liked it however.

"Well...", she stated, "I would have woken you up, ey?"

He sighed. Realizing that he was indeed tired, he slowly lay down again. "I had one tough day, i tell ya."

She smirked. "Moi aussi" she mumbled and put her legs up on the bed after getting rid of her shoes.

"Want to tell me about it?"

She saw his white glistening eyes focusing in her direction. "Nah. I'm good. Its just..."

"What?"

"Hard to fall asleep when you can't read."

She smiled. "Shall i read out loud for you?" He chuckled. "No, I'm good." "Sure?" "Very sure, but i'll keep it in mind."

"Why did you visit me in the first place? How late is it?"

She took a look at her watch and then out of the window.

"1 am. I...don't know. Guess i wanted to look if you're okay. Havn't seen you all day. I'm just checking if motherbase is alright."

"Hmm... I'm...good."

"Thats nice. Want me to go?"

Kaz looked at her for a while. "You can stay for a while if you want to. But i'll possibly fall asleep one way or another in the next minutes. And it would be more than strange for someone to find us together in the morning."

She laughed and rapidly stood up. "Alright then Captain. Sure would be. Have a nice night. Sweet dreams."

"You too. Be careful."

She smiled and looked at him for a while before she turned around and disappeared into the night again.

* * *

"Beautiful night, ey?"

She turned around quickly to spot one of the soldiers looking at her. She grinned back.

 **Did he notice me? Did he see me coming out of Millers Room? Will he tell someone?**

She simply kept on smiling like an idiot and went on.

 **shit shit shit. Nevermind.**

She tried to calm herself. Rumours were the last thing she wanted. This happened before, in the last mother base, around 11 years ago. The soldiers started talking about her and Big Boss being "involved". Ridiculous. It was true, she did spent a lot of nights together. But the closest the two ever got were long warm hugs, after specifically hard battles. Never was where anything else. After a while wandering around on the base she started whistling. The soldier was right. It was a way to pretty night to waste it sleeping. She knew someone to visit, who wouldn't be sleeping. Someone she was certain to be awake.

* * *

"Hey kiddos."

She knocked at the door and then opened it silently. Shadows hushed into their beds and little whispers filling the dark. She put her finger on the light switch and blinked nervously as the light rushed into her veins. **way to bright...** A bunch of eyes were focused on her.

"We were sleeping, i swear!" One of the kids yelled out in very broken english.

""Pshhhhh. Stop lying i know you wern't. If you keep on lying, Big Boss will come and eat you up"

A scared gasp of multiple children nearly made her laugh, but she held it back. This was serious business.

"Really?", another Kid asked, out of his bed, looking shocked.

"Really really. See this scar? He tried to eat me once. I swear." She showed her arm to the kids. A dog has bitten her there on her first mission with Snake, she wouldn't forget, but this was too perfect.

About 10 Children jumped out of their beds and gathered around her. "For real?" One asked wide eyed.

"I said i swear!"

"Wow...he's so cool."

She chuckled and sat down on the floor. The Children did too. From the first day the Boss brought these kids to the base she somehow felt the urge to care for them. They needed a Motherfigure. Who knows if they ever had parents, or what cuel storys they could tell. "Wonna hear a story?" she asked and they nearly all nodded at the same time. "Okay. What kind of story?"

"A Horror story!"

"Nono! A story about you and Biig Booss, how you fight the bad guys"

"A Horror story about how you fight the bad guys!"

"Oh, i know one like that. About a scary guy, who bleed from his eye!", she said and the children looked at each other happily and somehow breathless.

"But i can't sleep if you tell a horror story!" One of them cried out and grabbed her arm. She smiled softly. They really got attached to her. Which made her happy.

"Ok. I have an idea. We will push the beds together and i'll sleep here with you for tonight. I'll fight all the monsters which come in, okay?"

They laughed and grinned and started jumping up, speaking in a language she did not quite understand and started to push and pull their beds together in the center of the room. She sighted, sat down on the bed with them and started telling herr story.

"


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like you found some new friends."

She turned around to look at the wildcat, who was approaching her.

"Morning. Looks like. I'm not complaining though, the kids are nice company...By the way, where do you even know that from already?"

"I've got my informants", Ocelot smiled sheepishly and then closed his eyes to gaze at the sun.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"It sure is. We've got nice weather today."

"It'll change."

"Yeah?"

"yep. I asked the intel team after i got up and fed the snake."

"Ahhh, alright. You know where he is?"

"Big Boss?"

"Who else?"

"Ahem...ahm...ah..."

"Alright i'll go and search him then."

"Do that Ocelot. Any plans for today?"

"Why are you asking? Interested?" he winked and you smiled bright.

"Sorry Ocelot...it's...Just...don't forget that meeting today."

She hated to go to meetings, but Snake hated it even more. She needed someone to cheer him up and Ocelot was perfect for that job.

"I won't. You just take care that the Boss shows up."

"Deal."

* * *

Walking on the medical platform always was some kind of strange. Since this sniper was here, everyone behaved ...odd. The soldiers passing by, watched the lattice suspiciously and tensed. Something - she thought- that would change after a while. Everything would get more and more quiet and finally turn back to normal again. Quiet...She didn't know. Should she pay her a visit? None of the other soldiers did, on the other hand she was no ordinary soldier. "Yes. I should.", it rang in her head.

There was a sign, showing her, in front of the underground cage. There was "Traitor" written all over it which made her grimace. Who would write something like that? The girl was one of Cipher, indeed, but still. Many of the soldiers here, came from some other organisation. Maybe ones, that were not as hated as Cipher around here, but other ones than Diamand Dogs. She was, strange, but people like Ocelot were too so you didn't mind.

The soldier, who guarded the cage smiled at her and she returned it, as she went downstairs. The soldiers often did that. They knew that she wasn't a soldier at all, but they also knew that she was around the Boss and Miller all the time, so they mostly treated her with as much respect and kindness as possible. Out of god manner or fear of Big Boss? She didn't quit know.

The infamous young Woman laid on some kind of pritch.

"Good Morning." She said, slowly walking towards her. She didn't reply. of course she didn't. But she either didn't she look at the woman visiting her. She simply didn't move. The visitor walked up to her and placed herself on the ground next to her.

Quiet slowly turned her head to look at her.

"How do you feel? Better? I know. It'surely is not the most beautiful room you could think of, but Kaz really seems to...let's say he didn't seem to trust you. Yet. I'm just saying that you should have faith in him. Sometimes he is a little grumpy but i'm sure he will grow fond of you very soon. Ocelot is nicer. I'd wish to say that he always was a nice guy but." she chuckled, "he was pretty much a dork when he was younger. Am i talking to much? Just, i don't know, raise your hand if you want me to shut up."

Quiet looked at her for a few seconds, then turned her head to look forward. She didn't move her hand.

She smiled and started talking about the Boss when he was younger, something that seemingly interested her.

She was pretty sure, Quiet needed someone to talk to, or to listen to. She has to get lonely from time to time. She seemed to enjoy it. Althought she did not show it.

* * *

She sighed and took a long look at herr watch. The clock right next to her seemed to tick slower and slower and she felt like falling asleep.

"Kaz, how much longer?!"

She looked up to Snake, who was standing about 5 feet away from her, as he knocked at the bathroom door with a impatient strength.

"A little?"

"Kaz!"

She threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. Going to councils of any sorts with Kaz really was painful. Not that it would distress her, but he combined with Snake, who complained about suits when looking at them, was totally short-tempered and was grumpy all day because he hated going to social events - it was hell. "Outer Heaven...", she whispered. "More like outer sh-"

"What are you even doing inside there?!"

"Just give me...", a long pause, "one more minute."

"Oh my god!" Snake stepped back and looked as distressed, as someone could be.

"Stay calm soldier. You arn't so impatient on missions." She finally said, trying to soothe him a little.

"Well yes, **Missions**. Not waiting and being late because **someone**...has to put his makeup on."

"It is NOT makeup Boss. It's my hair. MY. HAIR." She turned her gaze to the bathroom door after hearing Miller again.

"Oh my, you heard that? It's his hair!" Snake said emotionally and rolled his eyes. She chuckled.

"Oh shut up Snake! Don't listen to him, Mr Ponytail here hasn't cared about style since he woke up!" Said Kaz, kind of angrily.

"What did you just say?" Snake turned around to face the bathroom door again.

"Oh no...Stop it. Both of you! The last time you two have beaten each other up, i had to clean the mess and that won't happen again! Why do you always get so god damn angry at each other in bathrooms? My..."

Snake looked at her puzzled and then smiled to himself. She and Paz talked a lot afterwards, cause seeing these two grown men fighting naked about nothing was too hilarious.

The door finally opened and both her and Snake looked at Kaz.

"Well, i can't really tell, so is the hair alright?"

Snake didn't even look at him, then turned around and sighed. "Yes Kaz, it's great. But we are already 10 minutes too late and i don't want to waste any ti-"

"Nah i don't think so." She said, standing up and walking straight up to Miller. "Let me fix that for a second."

"Alright." Miller nodded.

Snake turned around slowly. Glared at both of them and panted just like bulls do before they attack.

"Are you kidding me right now?"


	4. Chapter 4

There was smooth Jazz in the air.

Although the radio made some crunching background noise, it seemed like time and the hustle and bustle of Mother Base stopped for a little while, leaving a moment to relax and find comfort.

She lay on her back, her arms crossed behind her head and snoozed. The hot afternoon sun was warm enough to heat up the metal container, but not to hot to make anyone sweat. Taking a nap on one of the containers on the command platform may wasn't the safest place to sleep, but she was somehow safe from anyone who'd argue with her about being so lazy.

Well, not everyone thought.

"Hard working, huh?"

She opened one eye, slowly. The sky was gorgeous. Not a single cloud, just pure blue, without any trace of problems. She turned her head to the right, not able to see down. She wasn't exactly enthusiastic about standing up, but she brought herself to it and lifted her upper body to stretch. A long yawn escaped her and she put her hand up to her mouth.

The moment she looked down she smiled. Of course it was him.

"Everyone deserves a little break, don't be angry with me Kaz."

"As if i could."

"How did you find me? I thought i made sure i'm save up here." , you smiled, lay down again, this time on your stomach and glared over the edge of the Container.

"I asked for you. One of the soldiers said i'd find you here."

She got kind of grumpy. How could he? What a traitor. She made a note in her head to find out who of the soldiers betray her to not bake him a cake at his birthday. Although that may seemed a little too mean.

"Well, Captain, if you asked for me, and found me, what was it you needed me for?"

Miller still looked up to your positition. Now shifting his head slightly to one side. He seemed as if he thought about what to say next. He seemed...troubled.

A few moments passed.

"Well, do you have anything planned today?"

"Not exactly." , you replied and watched him curious. Was this some kind of invitation for...

"Good. Would you come to dock 3 of the medical platform then? About six pm. I've got a task for you.", he started going on the moment he finished his sentence. She moaned slightly and turned around to lay on her back again. So much about a "pleasant surprise of some kind.

"Oh. Work. Perfect. That's exactly what i wished for. Not." she called, not getting any response.

Annoyed she turned around and jumped off the container. She put her hands in her pockets and walked away just as he did.

Even Big Boss wasn't there to cheer her up, he was on a mission again. So there was nothing to do. She let the radio go on playing. Some passing soldiers seemed to enjoy it.  
"I should go to Quiet. I need a fellow woman to talk too..." you muttered.

* * *

"I've got a present.", Ocelot said. He hummed a song, which she knew, but couldn't remember the lyrics nor the name.

"Really?", she answered and turned around to face him. It was three and a half our ago, that she had visited Quiet. She even made her smile, which was a totally amazing thing in her eyes.

Ocelot held a stack of paper in his hands and smiled softly.

She sighed and faced all the other papers on her desk. "Wow that's really nice of you Adam."

He laughed and put them down. She lay down her Pencil to hold her head. "I don't like Intel jobs."

"I know. D'you want a coffee?"

"Sure. How do you manage to be so happy?"

"Hmm.", he looked out the window and blinked a few times, "I guess it's because i AM happy."

That made her smile. She always liked him, always found him pretty cool. The whole cowboy style was somehow strange but really special. Even when he was younger. He never really had a easy time. But whenever she approached him, or needed help with anything, he always was there. Always nice. Always the gentlemen. She never thought of him like that, till he was here on the Base. But she neither though that he was ever different than that. The times before, she simply stood on the wrong side. Now they were on the same side and it was, nice.

He still stood there, looking out of the window, as if he thought about something confusing, or even painful.

She slightly shifted out of her chair to stand up and walk up to him to hug him from behind. Her arms around his shoulders. She had to stand on her toes to reach him. A whole second passed before he seemed to recognized what had happened. He twitched, then realized it was her and chuckled with a small "oh...". His hands touched hers. The red leather of his gloves was soft and warm.

"Don't be sad, little cat.", you said and chuckled into his bad.

"You're a cutie you know that?"

"What? I'm a soldier. A cold hearted soldier! And i gotta go back to work. Someone brought me a present."

She couldn't see it, but he had a huge grin on his face. She let go of him and sat down again.

"I won't let the sun go down on me", played in the background. A song that came out this year. Ocelot started singing too it, better than Kaz probably would, but not a lot and she laughed until she started singing with him.

* * *

"It's almost 6 pm...", she said, taking a long look at her watch.

"Sure is, why your asking Lady?", one of the soldiers replied, smiling softly.

"Gotta go. Captain Miller gave me some kind of instruction. I have no idea what it is but...", she leaned back in her chair. Ocelot went away about two hours ago and she worked together with some other soldiers from the Intel team.

"Well. He can be strange. We all know that. Ah..um..don't tell him that i-"

"I'll keep my mouth shut soldier.", she laughed and stood up.

"Have a nice evening Lady.", he called after her and she raised a hand to say "Bye" too.

The evening was nice indeed. It was great a great place to build motherbase. Sometimes it rained, but not often and not much. The soft murmur of the ocean went with her, wherever she went here and the sun was always nice and smiled down on everyone. Still she felt bad. Something inside her bounced. Her hand went to her heart and she took a few deep breathes before walking on. Not long for long. A few meters and she had to sit down. Her heart raced and her head hurt. Her arm did too. Phantom Pain. The Boss wasn't here. On a mission. And probably hurt. You sighed and went on as soon as she felt better.

On the medic platform, music filled the air again. Quiet seemed to love music and that was a great thing indeed.

She whistled to the song as she climbed the stairs up to the third platform.

There was no soldier around, which was strange. She looked around, a little scared. There always were soldiers around. This wasn't normal. This was bad and this-

There was a table. With a single candle on it. Two chairs. Kaz sat on one.

You slightly blinked and looked around again if there was anyone else than Miller.

"So...that's my job?"

"That is the task i've given you.", he replied.

"There are smoother ways to ask me to have dinner with you."

He laughed. "Don't be like that. Come on. Sit down."

She walked up to him and took her place.

"Soo. Whats for dinner?"

"Later.", he replied and leaned forward, "We used to do that alot."

"We did. It's your turn then. So i guess its coffee."

"Of course it's coffee."  
She looked down on the table. Chess. He took the white side, as always. He'd done his first move already and you studied the field.

"Horse to F3", she said while she moved her figure.

"Its a knight. Not a...Horse.", he complained.

"Well if you could see, you'd see that there is no knight. This my dear Kaz, is a HORSE."

"It's a knight."

"This is going to be a long night..."

"Don't even try to cheat."

"Oh my..."


	5. Chapter 5

Like...um...okay... that last review really made me sit in my garden for a while, saying nothing. Just sitting there being filled with joy and happiness...i don't quite now how to form my venge-of-tears-happiness into words but i guess...THANK YOU THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME pretty much puts it into a nutshell. Really, REALLY thank you. I'm keeping it up and i hope i can still make you happy (won't even try to make you that glad that you made me), and that you enjoy it, and if you have any wishes just...do it and tell me, i'll do anything for you. Like..Thank you again and have the greatest day ever and i can only pray to our god Hideo that you'll like the new chapter. Thank you Person. Really. Thank You. -feel hugged please.

* * *

"Wake up"

Someone shook her. She wasn't quite awake yet, but something, some kind of light, appeared within her dreams.

"...?", she looked up, opening her eyes a little to get to know the situation.

"l...d?...ad...y?", the voice came closer, but still - "Lady? U awake?"

She blinked and got up rapidly. A soldier stood in front of her bed, shaking her lightly.

"W-what are you doing inside here? How the heck do you-"

"He's here!"

"The Fuck? Who is where...I...", her eyes widened. "Ohhhh. He's here."

The soldier smiled and let go a small laugher. "I've got your jacket.", he said holding it up to her.

"Thanks a lot for waking me up, soldier.", she said softly while he helped her into the coat.

He smiled and rubbed his head. "Y-yeah. You asked me to so i couldn't really say no. I uhm...I wanted to say that it's a pleasure."

She laughed: "Don't be like that. By the way, how late is it?"

She made her way to the door of her appartment and he followed her step by step. He was one of the new ones. On motherbase since a week and seemingly he wanted to make some impression to the higher personal. She didn't really knew if she was "higher ranked personal", but she did spent her time mostly around Miller, Ocelot and of course the Boss so she seemed to be seen as one of them.

"It's about 3 AM, Pequot just gave the landing sign."

"Perfect.", she said and stepped out. Bare food the steel of Mother Base was pretty cold, and the wind the helicopter made was rather nice too. She stood about 20 meters away from the LZ in front of her door. She held her coat together with the one hand and her hair back with the other, while the Boss jumped out of the helicopter and soon was greeted by four of the Base members.

He looked up to her. Not smiling, nor looking sad. He seemed to scan the area for anyone, gave a small nod to Ocelot, who waited for him close to the shower. As he spotted her, a small smile appeared on his face. He always seemed to be happy seeing her. Seeing her meant being save. She smiled back and raised her hand to slowly wave. He grinned. Ocelot called him. Big Boss looked to Adam, then back to her, she nodded and he slowly walked up to his comrade.

"That's it?!", the soldier next to her asked. It was loud again because Pequot did his thing. "That's all I had to wake you up for? Like...a wave? I got out of the bed for this?"

"What did you expect?", she laughed and slowly went inside again.  
"Well...i don't know but...like...more? I'm sorry, it's just."

She turned around and smiled softly. "Look little soldier. Like the animal station and DD and whoever else i am here to give you a little support ok? I bet your in the combat unit?" He was young. 24 at most and she wouldn't be surprised if this first mission would be his **very** first mission.

"Yes, lady."

"See, when your first mission comes, and you'll come back home, i'll be right here to wave and smile and you will smile back and you will be happy and you will know, that you are home and that you are save and that everything is okay now and i am here for you now. Got. Me. Ok?", she put her hands on his shoulders and held him gently. He looked kind of stunned and puzzled and then smiled. He nodded that hard, that his helmet was making some noises whenever he moved his head forward and after a small talk he dissappered again.

He would greet her with a warm smile whenever he saw her, since that night. And he would commence his first mission. And when he came back, she stood there, waving at him. And he grinned and waved back. Sometimes it's the little things. Sometimes it's waving at someon, even if it's in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Morning.", she said, although it sounded more like singing in the Boss' ear.

"Morning...", he answered and looked at her.

She took the place across him and smiled at him. The canteen, or cafeteria, or whatever Miller wanted this to be, was crowded at this time of the day and she saw Snake looking frustrated into the room, holding his head as if he'd suffer from headache.

"How was the mission last night?", she asked and he looked up.

"Good."

"Not very talkative today?"

"Not really."

It was loud in here. The noises of breaking glass and of many soldiers talking in all kinds of languages.

"I'm going to get myself something to eat.", she stood up, stroking his shoulder as she went.  
He turned around fast, grabbing her at her belt. "Wait!"  
She chuckled as he pulled her back and turned to face him.

"I- don't...like...mean it."  
"No problem", she smiled.  
He sighted. "Could you get me something to eat?"

"I'm already on my way.", she said and he smiled softly after her.

She got him a sandwich with bacon and eggs and herself a noodle soup, which she knew he'd ask her for as soon as he finished his meal.  
It was indeed nice to be one of the less women around, cause most of the soldiers would just let her pass and instead of making her wait for anything.

"It really gets crowded here, maybe we could-...are you kidding me?", she asked wide eyed and looked at Ocelot.

"I told him you sat there", Snake said in defense, raising his hands.

"Man...Ocelot i sat there."

"Sat. Now i do."

"I see but could you like...please?"

"Listen, everyone can sit here."

"I know! It's just that i'm asking you too, like...urgh...you know it's where i always sit."

"I know, but.-"

"Would you both please shut up?!", Snake yelled and not just the two, but a lot of soldiers looked at him. "We have this conversation every day.", he added, more calmly.

"You know what mister Big Boss? As long as you bitch around like that, you won't get your sandwich!", she said and glared at him for being so mean.

"I think so too, here. Sorry i took your seat. It's yours.", Ocelot smiled and stood up.

"Thank you Ocelot, i really appreciate tha-"

"Thanks.", Miller said and took place. Where she meant to sit down.

Snake, who somehow managed to steal his sandwich from her plate, started laughing and rested his head on the table.

"Are you serious Kazuhira?"

"What?", he barked and commenced eating. She sighted and sat down next to him. Ocelot was across her, next to Big Boss and started eating his salad. She watched the men eat for a while and gazed.

"What even is this crap on your plate Ocelot? Smells terrible.", Miller asked, seemingly referring to the russian dish on his plate.

"Oh-oh, Miller has a bad day.", she whispered and he glared at her.

"Well, it's russian. And i bet it's a thousand times better than those raw-fish-dishes of yours."

"Sushi is great. And that russian-thing of yours looks extremely nice too.", she said and Ocelot gave her a smile.

"I love both. Both tastes great.", Big Boss said, "May i have your Soup? Looks tasty. Do you still want it?"

"No, you can have it.", she said with a sigh and handed it over to him.

"My god John, leave something for the girl.", Ocelot said and you had to chuckle.

"No problem Adamska, but thanks.", she responded.

"Adamska...", Miller repeated and grinned. "Really? I heard Snake calling you Adam from time to time but Adamska? I'm sorry for you, i don't think i could life with such a name..."

"Well Kazuhira, some of us dont like to go with their mainstream american nickname, hum KAZ? I'm pretty sure she just tried to be courteous. But I'm okay with Adam too.", he smiled at you.

"Actually no.", she uttered, "I simply like Adamska. It's such a beautiful name, why should i say something like...Adam instead? Kaz sounds better though. Not as good as Kazuhira but...better than Adam. I'm not saying that Adam isn't a beautiful name just..."

"You can call me Kaz or Kazuhira, just as you wish.", Miller leaned over to her and winked.

"Well, i also like Benedict-"

Miller made chocking noises and Snake started laughing again. "He doesn't like Benedict that much."

* * *

It was getting darker and darker around Motherbase. It was 2 pm and it seemed, as if there was a storm approaching.

She carried a huge Box with a lot of Papers inside, along the way between the command and the Medical Platform.  
DD walked right next to her, jumping and barking. She wished she could caress and stroke him a little, but she needed both hands to carry that box, so the Dog simply followed her around.

They sure didn't call her the Angel of Motherbase for no reason.  
The Box was filled with letters for the soldiers and she was the one delivering them. Whenever there was a problem, something the soldiers liked, or disliked, whenever anyone had a hard time, or simply needed some distance from the battlefield. Someone to talk to, someone to spent time with and taking some time to calm down again. She was there.  
Whenever someone got involved in a fight, she was there to get stop them and talk with them afterwards. She was the one who delivered the letters,cause she was the angel who took care of her soldiers. She tried to make everyone comfortable, to make everyone in her and their home feel good and wanted. Whenever there was a problem anywhere, she was the first who knew, cause she was closest to the actual people working here.

Miller would often mock her by saying that she would be kind of useless. Of course, he didn't mean it. Miller would possibly cry like a child if she would be gone. If someone needed her the most: it was him. Simply spending time together or sitting in one room with her made him much calmer and more selfconfident. He often needed a shoulder to cry on and as strange as it seems, someone to simply hold him whenever the pain got to much. He lost a lot, but he knew he'd never loose her. Sometimes he just needed someone to be close to him when he fell asleep. And he would often slumber, leaned at her shoulder or her chest, which would never be awkward, cause she often fell asleep with him. But in font of other people, he was a different Kaz. He would mock her and flirt and wink at her and as soon as the both were alone again he would excuse a houndred times and be all nice again. Well, most of the times.

It started softly raining and she heard the children crying out at one another in the distance. The possibly play outside, relaxing in the rain and jumping into puddles. Something ran under a ceiling and she looked after it.

Ocelot stood there, curled together hissing at the rain.  
"Look DD, the Cat doesn't seem to appreciate the rain.", she said and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
"No. I'm not very fond of it.", he answered and you chuckled.

Time to deliver some letters.

* * *

She heard the noise of popping Popcorn and cursing. She looked to the window, where Snake tried to climb up and finally reached something to grab and pull himself in.

She smiled and turned around to get the Popcorn, which stopped popping.

"Did somebody see you?", she asked and he glared at her.

"Infiltrating is what i do for a living. I'm pretty sure nobody saw me.", he said and took place on her couch in front of the small TV screen with the DVD Player attached to it.

She placed herself next to him and leaned on his shoulder after the credits started rolling.

"DD", Big Boss called and the Dog jumped up to lay next to her feed. He really liked that dog, he just didn't admit it.

"What are we watching?", he asked after a while, since the title still hasn't been shown.

"You remember the Mad Max movie we watched a thew weeks ago?"

"The Apocalypse movie? With the fast cars?"

"Yeah that one. This is the second part."

"Nice. I loved the first one.", he stated.

This was getting a regular ritual. Since Para Medic told him all about movies, it was some kind of normal routine now to watch movies together whenever he returned from a mission. At first he wasn't quiet sure, but he seemed to love it now. DD Did too. He was with them since he was a puppy.

This is what she wanted for Big Boss. She wanted him to be happy and relaxed for some time. And he was.

"The third part shall be released next year."

"The third Mad Max?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome."


	6. Little extra

Muffled noises woke her up.  
The sound of clothes rustling and of...Kazuhiras voice. She looked up. DD lay right in front of her, still on the couch making restless, anxious howling sounds. She put her right hand on his head and stroke him carefully.

"It's alright boy. Good boy." She whispered, half asleep and yawning. Big Boss stood in front of her, in the middle of the room trying to fix his uniform. He struggled with the belt and looked more than stressed out.

"Pequot, arriving shortly at LZ"  
Pequots voice sounded muted through the Boss' IDroid. Still, it made her jump.

"What? Whats going on? A Mission?"  
A sough was heard in the background, must have been the DVD Player, which was still on going.

"Yeah. I just woke up. You remember that i told you about the White Mamba?", Snake said, getting out of his grey sweater and into his bulletproof Vest.  
"That kid...who brought together the children in the warzone...now? Why now?", she made her way to her wardrobe, and yawned while doing it. It was still opened. Big Boss always had one of his uniforms here, just in case that things like these would happen. That one time the two watched Carrie and Kaz called in the most exciting moment...he had to run all the way to his chambers and came about 10 minutes too late to the LZ. It was too embarrassing.

"I have no idea. Kaz just gave the order. Could be my fault actually. Maybe he said it would be now a while ago and i just...forgot it."  
She sighed.  
"Oh...you really ARE getting old."  
"I know, don't tell anyone."  
"Tell them what? That you naturally age every year?"  
"Yeah. Please."  
"Your secret is save. Old bear."  
"Thank god."

"Alright then.", she said, grabbing her uniform and started putting it on.

"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"I'm coming with you for this one."  
"You WHAT? No. Forget it."  
"You don't really have a fondness with children. You'll be lost."  
"I am good with children! I love children!"  
"And you are a terrible liar. Kazuhira?", she held out her hand and Snake gave her his IDroid, with a unpleased look on his face.

"Yes? What is it?", he asked. The speaker function was still on.  
"I'm going with the Boss for this mission."  
"What, Why?", Kazuhira sounded shocked and Snake smirked at her with an I-told-you-so expression.

"I don't think that's a bad idea, you should.", Ocelot said and she smiled while hearing this.  
"Thank you Adamska."  
"Adamsk...no...no don't even think about it. These may are children, but we've gone wild. They are armed and they won't hold back. This is dangerous."  
"I don't think you should come too. Stay here.", Snake interrupted , this time more caring and carefully.  
"Kazuhira, listen to me, I've been to the soviet union with this guy, fighting the Kobras and you actually think i can't handle children? If someone here can't handle children then it's the Boss."  
"That's what i'm thinking of too. Our Angel could be a great help with this one. And don't worry about her Miller, i made that mistake a long time ago.", Ocelot stated and for a second it got quiet.  
"Hmpf...", Kaz growled and Snake sighted.  
"Look. It's not that i'm worried. I know you. I know i don't have to", Big Boss said, finally done with his suit.  
"I know, that you know that. So why do you think like that?"  
"This is a sneaking based mission. And you know i work best if i'm alone with thi-"  
"You're right.", she nodded. Completely out of the blue and Snake first looked a little confused, then satisfied. "No...you are completely right."  
She knew that. And i would be a loss of time to keep discussing about it.

He lightly touched her shoulder and smiled at her. "Good. This doesn't mean that i don't need your help. Stay here and support me."  
"Ehm...sorry to interrupt Boss.", it was Pequot and both of them looked at the IDroid.  
"It's just...i guess you want to get a lot of children out of there. I'd suggest to take two helicopters for that mission, so it doesn't get too crowded. How about you stay in that second helicopter Miss? We'd need your help to keep these children, we get out, calm."  
"I like that idea.", "Me too. that's to best way i guess." Ocelot and Kaz agreed.  
Snake looked at you for a while until he took the IDroid again. "Pequot?"  
"Y-Yes Boss?"  
"If i could promote you, i would. Good job."  
"Thanks Boss."

She chuckled and slowly left the room. She looked back at him and smiled. "See you there. Be carefull with those kids."  
"Will be.", he answered and watched her disappear to the other LZ on the command platform.

* * *

The night was exhausting. Although disarmed and beaten the children were a quite easy task for her.

"I think that was the last one.", she heard the Boss' voice in front of her, as he handed a unconscious child into the helicopter and to her. She took the little one in her arms and after checking on him she carefully lay him down to the other ones.  
"Alright. So there is only the Mamba himself left?" , she asked and looked down on him.  
"Yeah...i need to figure out where he is. But I'll take him with me and Pequot. I think he needs special treatment. It's just a feeling but...we better keep him away fom the other children at first.", Snake yelled, trying to be louder than the helicopter which floated in front of him.  
She leaned out and looked at her surrounding.  
"Take a look inside the ship."  
"A what?"  
"The ship!", she yelled and he seemed to understand her this time.  
"Why?"  
"He's still just a child, Jack. Trust me. Take your time and search inside that ship wrack."  
He glanced at the wrack in the distance. Puzzled and confused, then back at her and nodded.  
"Alright. I will. Have a nice flight home.", he called out and she nodded.  
"Be careful!"  
"Will be."

The Helicopter started and she told the pilot to head to motherbase.  
Slowly the first kid awoke and looked as he would start to panic anytime. She sat down next to him. "It's alright. Your save."

* * *

"What a beautiful night, right?", she said. Sitting on the edge of the opened helicopter door she pointed to the moon, which was clear visible in the night sky.

One of the children looked at her, simply nodding. She did not knew if he spoke english. But he seemed to understand what she meant.  
He took the place next to her and the other children started whispering in Afrikaans. She put her hand on his head, on his sweet shining black locks and caressed him.  
"See that? Motherbase. You will stay here with us for a while. You are save here. And if you want to leave, you can leave, if it's save."  
She tried making gestures to make him understand and he stared at her with the wide and innocent eyes of a child.  
He may held a weapon ones. But he never killed anyone. She could tell. Everyone who would look into these dark beautiful eyes will be able to tell.  
She smiled and then jumped down, about two meters between her and her home.  
Landing softly, she held out her hand. The first kid, who sat next to her the whole flight seemed to take it without hesitation and she caught him smoothly and gently sat him down. Two soldiers came to her aid and helped the other ones out.  
She gave them a smile. The kid slightly touched her hip and held onto her, she didn't look at him but set her hand on his head again to carefully play with his hair.

After making sure that every single one of the kids landed safely at Motherbase, she gave the sign and the helicopter started again.  
"Where's the Boss?"  
"They can't be far away. It will be best if we wait here for them. The Mamba will feel better, when he sees that his comrades are alright.", she answered and the soldier nodded.  
"Yes mam."  
"Don't call me that. Sounds so old.", she hissed and he chuckled.  
"Didn't want to call you Boss Miss."  
"Yeah. you shouldn't. Or we both get a problem."  
They smiled and lead the children to a save distance to the LZ.

"So these are the new recruits, i see.", Ocelot smirked and she turned around as she heard his steps.  
"Stop joking around. The Boss still isn't here. I'm starting to get worried..."  
"No need for that. Here they come.", he pointed into the sky and she stared at the small light in the distance, slowly getting bigger and bigger until she could see Pequot greeting her. She smiled at him and and then turned her gaze to Snake, who jumped out, just as she did a few minutes ago, and held out his hand to the Boy inside the helicopter.

The Kid ignored him and jumped out himself, looking around Motherbase.  
She gasped and Ocelot watched her. She had a big grin on her face, which she struggled to hide.  
"What is it?", he asked without getting a real answer.  
"Ohhhhhh.", she said, joy in her eyes.  
"What...? Oh no..."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh",, she said again, making strange squeaking noises, while hiding her grin behind her hands.  
"Oh please God no."  
"He is SO cute!", she stuttered, filled with joy.

* * *

Big Boss left the boy behind, walking straight up to her and Ocelot.  
"Welcome to Outer Heaven.", he said, touching the boys back.

It all happened really fast.  
In a matter of seconds the Kid ran up to him. The little hand of his grabbed a knife, which seemingly was attached to Snakes suit.  
But she knew Snake, Ocelot did too. One of the soldiers on her left started running forward, but it wasn't of much use.  
Before the attack actually started, Big Boss turned around, reached for the boy and slammed him onto the hard, metal ground.  
Her eyes widened. The boy was fast.  
"He's pretty good.", Ocelot whispered and she wanted to agree, but couldn't take her eyes of these two in front of her.

The boy laid on his back and started screaming.  
A pained, angry, helpless scream which made her heart stop for a second.  
But he didn't stop. Big Boss pushed the boys arm to the left, the ugly noise of a dislocated bone mixed up with the scream of the Mamba, who held his hand in front of his head and looked pained as he quickly turned his sight into another direction.

 **"SNAKE!"**

The soldiers next to her, including Ocelot, jumped and either looked down or to her.

Big Boss rose up and glared at the Kid beneath him, then at her, as if he wanted to ask what he did wrong.  
She walked up to him and stared at him, angry enough to make him back off a few centimeters.  
"What do you think your doing, get away from the boy!", she didn't yell anymore, but hissed at him and he looked sulky.

The knife still lay on the ground, and Eli tried to reach it.  
She stepped on it and he looked up to her.  
"You too young man. Stop.", she hissed and his jaw tensed.  
"Boss, take care of his arm. From here on we'll handle him. Soldiers. get those kids to their chambers!", she said, calmer but still somehow pissed and Ocelot had to hide a smirk. Seeing her handling the Boss like that really was something.  
"And stop giggling Adamska or you'll be next!", she yelled, he gulped and nodded, still smiling.

Eli let got a small cry, as Snake cared about his arm, but he was on his food again a few seconds later and glared at the Boss, before he went after the other kids.

Some time passed. A few seconds. A minute maybe.  
Big Boss stood next to her for a while, without saying anything. He knew she was mad at him for being so rough.  
"Here.", she said, handing him a cigar. He turned to her, kind of surprised and took it with a nod.  
She sighted and then started to chuckle.  
"I am good with kids. I love children.", she said, quoting him.  
"Oh shut up. Stop teasing me.", he answered, lighting up his cigar, he had to smile nonetheless.  
She went away giggling, catching up on Ocelot to start talking.

He watched them both and sighed until he started smoking again.

* * *

Soo...do we count this as a whole chapter? I don't know. Maybe some kind of...little extra.  
Eli will be around more often now.  
Causing chaos, as always.  
Hope you like it! (as always... the i hope part...not the "you always like it"- part...i don't know if you always like it...i hope so...)  
See you soon comrades! Have a wonderful night, as always! And as always, if there's anything on your mind you'd like to share with me, go on and do so, I'm here for you! (as always.) (AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SWEET REVIEWS. IT MAKES ME SOO ENDLESSLY HAPPY)


	7. Chapter 6

What a wonderful morning.  
WHAT a wonderful morning, was all she thought.

It was all she thought of when she got up and all she coud think of when she opened the window and the door of her apartment.

Not the door that leaded to the LZ. The other door. The door from where she was directly accross the Ocelot cage. He should be still asleep around this time. And with his apartment, so close to hers, there was nothing else she loved more than to mock him out of bed.

She was taking care of her hair in front of the huge mirror, when she had the brilliant idea.  
She was already ready to leave the house and full dressed, so there wouldn't be a problem with the getaway, like the last time.

She looked out of the opened door.  
It would be so much fun. But he would hate her for it. Again.  
She grinned. With this huge, happy grin all over her face, she went to the old turntable, which stood on her small closet, in the corner of the room.

After she took care, that both window and door were opened as wide as possible, she took extra care as she put the needle down to make that song play.  
She always loved Edith Piaf and in this case, the song text reflected perfectly, how she felt.  
The music started playing and her heart skipped a beat.  
"Non, rien de rien.", she started singing the young french Edith Piaf did.  
"Non, JE NE REGRETTE RIEN!"  
And it was true. She didn't regret a thing about this. Although she might would be later.

Ocelot woke up in that exact moment. For a second he blinked and relaxed. The nice, soft fabric of his beloved bed and the wonderful feeling of the morning sun, filling up the room and the breeze, floating throgh the room and...that song...THAT SONG.

"Ni le mal tout ca m'est bien égal!"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?", Ocelot shouted. He sat in his bed now, panting angrily. DD lay in his bed, barking at him.  
"Non, rien de rien!"  
"STOP THAT FRENCH NONSENSE! My God! It's 6 AM WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
She couldn't really understand him. The music was indeed loud and she had to sing as loud as she could to piss him off. But seemingly she already succeeded.  
He hated french. He hated everything about it and nothing was more beautiful than to see Adamska like that at 6 am in the morning.  
"NON."  
"STOP IT. I'LL COME OVER AND SHUT YOU UP MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!"  
"JE NE"  
"You are PUSHING IT YOUNG LADY!"  
"REGRETTE DE RIEEEEEN"  
She heard DD howling with her.  
Ocelot threw away his pillow and angrily jumped out of bed. She knew what would happen if she wouldn't run now. Fast and as far away as possible.  
She grabbed her bag and ran out of her room, leaving the trouble behind and running as fast as she could, down the stairs and then over the Platform.

* * *

"Kazuhira?"  
It always was so dark in his office that it was hard to spot him. But he really didn't seem to be here in the moment. He needed it to be so dark, he still wasn't completely blind. He could see, but every kind of bright light was poison for him and she usually made sure that nothing happened to him.  
But what if something happened?  
During her escape, one of the soldiers stopped her, telling that Miller asked for her. She was quite surprised, that he was up that early.  
"Kaz?", she asked again, taking a step inside the room and still holding tight onto the door.  
He wasn't here. She carefully closed the door behind her and looked around.  
Something could have happened. He's clumsy. He always was, but it got worse after the...incident.  
What if-  
"Ah, your here."  
She turned around and nearly jumped.  
"Kazuhira? Are you alright?"  
"What? Yeah. Of course. What is...never mind."  
She sighted and looked at him. He had something in his hand and she watched him puzzled.  
"I brought you something."  
"Is that...", it smelled like something to eat.  
Kaz opened a little white box and handed it to her.  
"...uhm...are you...is that a Burger?"  
"The best one, you'll ever eat."

She grimaced.  
"I...you know i usually don't eat breakfast. And you know i'm not very fond of these things. So why...i mean it's very nice of you! No doubt! It's just..."  
"Eat it."  
"I don't quite know."  
"Eat. It."  
"Kaz...I'm sure Big Boss would be more than happy if he had the chance to ea-"  
"Do it for me."  
She grumbled, then finally took the Burger an looked at it.  
A normal Burger. It smelled good, but her stomach grumbled and she didn't feel like eating anything now.  
Sighting, she looked at him and then back at the burger.  
She took a bite and Kaz seemed to slightly shift.  
It tasted great. A normal, pretty good burger.

"Its good. Very good. I like it. Thanks.", she said, after chewing the bite and put the rest of the burger down into the white box again, trying to shook him off.  
"Is it! It is, isn't it! Perfect!", he grinned and turned his back to her.  
"Wait. What are you doing? What was that for?"  
"I have big plans. Great Plans, my love!", he said and went off, leaving her along in his office.

* * *

"Morning Quiet."  
Quiet turned around and greeted her with a silent hum.  
"Watcha doin?"  
Quiet sighted and stretched on her bench-like bed.  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."  
After stretching a little more, she turned around so she lay on her tummy and watched her, smiling softly.  
She sat down in front of the prison bars and started telling her about the day and about her fear of Ocelot's revenge.  
Quiet smiled bright and hummed from time to time.

"Heard the Boss will go on a mission today, heard he'll take you with him"  
Quiets eyes shined and she shifted.  
"I can imagine you like getting out there, out of your cell. Your Cage little bird."  
Quiet smiled and nodded softly, looking away from her and seemingly thinking about something.

When she got up, Quiet snapped out of her daydream and watched her, standing in front of her cell.  
"I have to go now Quiet. I have to eat something and start working."  
"Mmm..."  
"And Quiet?"  
The Sniper looked up to her, expressionless.  
"It's nice to talk to you. Take care about him out there. And take care of yourself. Be careful. And if anything happens, you can try to tell me, okay?"  
For a few moments she just stared into the dark void-like corners of the cell. Out of nothing Quiet watched her again, smiling.  
It was her sign to go. She nodded and left the girl all by herself again. Inside her dark, void-like cell.

* * *

She took a good look around.  
There were a few soldiers. Two tables were taken by small groups of them, making small talk and playing cards while laughing joyfully.  
Her stomach growled. Ocelot was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to walk inside the canteen and went to the output next to the buffet, where the breakfast things still stood.

"Pretty early for lunch.", the men behind the counter smiled.  
"Let's call it a brunch, I havn't had breakfast", she tried to smile back, but somehow muffled.  
"Poor thing. Here you go.", he said, handing her a plate.  
She looked at him before taking it. He was handsome and something told her, that she'd seen him before.  
"You...you are one of the sodiers from MSF...you were in the combat unit...what are you doing here? Distributing food?"  
He chuckled warmly and let one of his hands slip through his dark brown hair.  
"I...um...Its nice you remember me, Miss! I'm...doing this somehow...i volunteer."  
"Really? That's wonderful! Keep it up soldier. Keep care."  
"I will.", he nodded and she turned around.

"Hey! Wonna sit with us?"  
"Please?"  
"Please Miss, come on!"  
"We don't bite!"  
She turned around to look at the small group of soldiers,which were calling her and waving excited.  
A small giggle escaped her and she turned on her heels to go to them. They cheered loudly and pushed some of their plates around to gain some space.  
She sat down and greeted them.  
Some cards were placed on the table, some glasses, dirty plates, an ashtray and a few cents.  
She looked at her plate and pulled up her hood.  
They somehow looked puzzled and started talking for a second.  
It was terribly rude, she knew and she felt bad about it.  
"What is it, don't want to be seen with us?", one of them finally asked, his voice sounded sorrowful and somehow angry at the same time.  
She turned her gaze away from her plate to them, she chew for a few seconds before swallowing and smiled.  
"What makes you think that? I'm hiding from someone. Why wouldn't i want to see with you lovable morons?"  
They looked at each other and started laughing again while she continued to eat.  
"But, uhm Miss wait, wait...are you in serious trouble? Did someone hurt you?"  
She could see them tense in the corner of her eye. It got silent once again. It was so sweet to see the soldiers care for the female personal. Not just her. Most of the women here, who first thought they may would have problems in between all these men, we're treated with careful, gentle gestures and niceness.  
Of course, there were some guys who would whistle or say dumb things, but in the end the majority of the men took care of those cheeky guys.  
Doors were held open, the laundries were done extra careful and not once was a women involved in a fight between the soldiers. It was strange, but most of them were gentlemen through and through. And whenever there was even the tiniest rumor about a woman being bothered, the men reacted with a sharp bitterness and disgust that one of their family members were attacked like that.

"Nah. Nothing serious. Ocelot is mad at me."  
"Ohhh. Well. I guess we can't help you with that, Miss."  
She chuckled and nodded. "Nice of you to ask..."  
"No problem, Miss. It's our duty!", another one answered.  
"Ehm...gentlemens? Am i right assuming that playing cards for money isn't allowed?"  
And there it was. The third time it got silent.  
"Um...it not like..."  
"Poker?", she asked, not looking away from her plate.  
"Yes...Miss..."  
"Ante?"  
"We're...umm...just playing with pennies. Not much money..so...um...20 cents. Nothing like...play-"  
"Okay. I'm in. CAN i play with you guys?"  
They stared at her in shock and one of them started grinning wildly.  
"Sure Thing, Miss."

* * *

She took the money out of her jacket and started counting.  
17 Dollar. Good catch. She smiled to herself and went on.  
The boys really have to learn how to play poker. If they hadn't stated that they don't want to play with her ever again, she'd probably shown them how to...

She looked up and froze in shock as she heard the noise.  
The noise of ringing spores. There was only one cowboy-russian-guy here. She pushed herself to one of the walls and carefully peered around the corner.  
"Shit shit shit shit.", she whispered as she saw Ocelot, angrily walking. He was looking straight forward, so he didn't see her sneaking around.  
As soon as he brought some distance between them she sighed in relief and suddenly spotted shiny blue eyes.  
A smile appeared on her face.  
The Boy stood there, watching her confused and somehow derisive.  
Eli. Eli they called him. The White Mamba. The problematic little new one. She had to smile. Simply had to.

He did not ask her what she was doing. He simply stood there. His brows raised and stared at her as if she was some kind of maniac.  
"You are the Mamba. The Infamous White Mamba, am i right?"  
His expression changed. He looked...moved. Surprised first, then again slightly discomforted.  
She knew what he was thinking. He didn't like it to be called Eli. Of course he didn't. They took his identity from him with taking that name.  
It was her time to shine again and she needed to manipulate him a little to make him the good boy she wanted him to be. A hard task. But Big Boss is a hard task too and she made it. At least up to that point.  
Again, he didn't reply.  
"I heard a lot about you! Your reputation precedes you. Must have been hard. I bet half of the soldiers here wouldn't manage to do such a thing. Leading all those men you have...my respect."  
Was that a small smile on his face? For the blink of a second.  
"What are you doing here?", he asked.  
Finally. That was easier than she thought. Some soldiers told her that he spoke English. But to get something out of him that fast, after he didn't speak for so long was great success...for the moment.  
"I have to get away from that Cowboy.", she smiled softly and he still stayed cold as ice.  
"Hmm.", he replied.  
Asking him what he's about to do may be a little to pushy now so she just let silence fell between them.  
He was scanning her. She didn't look like the soldiers here.  
She wore her boots. Not the combat boots as usual. The fancy boots with the heels, which made her look taller than she was and the black non-military turtleneck top.

"You are...not one of the soldier here.", Eli stated.  
"Not really. But somehow."  
He twitched somehow.  
"I...will...have to go now.", he said, but still stayed were he was. Was that a light red on his cheeks?  
"Alright then, Mamba.", she said, walking away and raising a hand to say goodbye.

* * *

"You can't ban singing."  
"BUT i can ban singing in french!"  
"Oh come on. She's a good singer, why does it bother you so much Ocelot?", Big Boss asked. Adamska was walking next to him, from time to time running to catch up with him again.  
"You can't ban french either."  
"French singing. At least. It drives me crazy. She..."  
"Gotta go now.", Big Boss stated, he looked up ti the LZ where the Helicopter already waited. Quiet stood there, waiting for him as well.  
He put a hand on Ocelots shoulder and smirked. "You'll make it."  
"Take good care.", he replied and made the Boss smile even wider. Big Boss looked up, seeing her standing a few meters away. She waved slowly.  
Quiet looked up too, softly smiling as she saw her.  
Ocelot turned around. "Ohhhh she's so dead."  
"Be nice." Big Boss chuckled and went on to get into the helicopter.

* * *

"Where are you?!", he yelled. She was already gone again. Getting away was her thing.  
Although she wasn't even far away. She was sitting on one of the pipes, about five meters above him.

Ocelot sighed and put his hands on his hips.  
"Oi.", a voice called. A young voice, a voice she knew by now. She searched from were it came and finally found the source.  
"Eli?", she whispered, so soft, that nobody would here it.  
Ocelot turned around to look at the boy, who was leaning against a wall with crossed arms.  
"Eli? What are you doing here?"  
"Just taking a walk.", he stated and pushed himself of the wall. "The Girl", he went closer to Ocelot who scanned him curious, "She went that way."  
Eli gestured to the right and Ocelot smiled.  
"Thank you Eli. You know, it's a good thing you finally start to interact with us! Keep it up boy!", Ocelot grinned and went to the right.

She jumped down, after he was gone, looked after him and then turned to Eli.  
It was getting dark and cold outside.  
She looked at him and smiled gentle.  
They didn't say a word. She wanted to thank him but something held her back.  
"It's getting cold. Do you want to have a jacket, Mamba?"  
He smirked and suddenly chuckled. His cute, cocky, little british laugh and turned around, leaving her alone.  
"You owe me", he called and raised his hand.  
"Did he just...left me like...that's my gesture. Thats MY thing.", she mumbled and sighed.

* * *

Hello there .

Just wanted to say thank you for all those nice reviews and excuse myself.  
I somehow didn't manage to write faster the last days, hope you're still out there and feeling good and...yeah. You know what i mean!

Fortunately you liked that chapter and have a nice day!

See you around.


	8. Chapter 7

"HEY? ARE YOU THERE?"  
She jumped.  
"What the hell Ocelot!" she answered, pressing one hand against her ear, she then listened closely. Ocelot nearly never lost his chill, so their had to be something strange going on.  
"Where are you?!", he yelled again and she had to sigh. She was somewhere on the animal platform, feeding Donkeys with the kids, which laughed and ran through the platform, playing some kind of game.  
"Animal Platform. Calm down Ocelot, what happened?", she smiled as one kid handed her a flower, whispered "Thanks" and caressed his head.  
"And emergency...the Boss he's...he's going nuts.", she heard him whispering the last words, as if he stood right next to someone who was not supposed to hear that.  
"Okay, okay...where are you and...is that Snake yelling in the background?"  
"Command Platform. Come here ASAP. HURRY."  
A cracking noise was heard and then silence. She sighed. So much about three hours with the children. 30 minutes was all she seemed to get for today.  
"Do you have to go?", one of the kids asked, touching her lightly.  
She squatted down and sighed once again. "Yes honey", she said, looking at his Jacket, unbuttoning it and buttoning it right afterwards, "but we can go on playing tomorrow. I have to help the Boss now, okay?"

He looked at her and frowned: "okay..."  
The noise of a helicopter was heard and she looked up.  
Pequot smiled at her. She stroke the boy once again and hurried to the LZ.

* * *

"Pequot, nice to see you old friend.", she grinned as she entered the helicopter. He actually shut it down, and stood up. The annoying helicopter noise was gone and he laughed, as pulled his helmet off and greeted her with a warm hug.  
"Sure is, how have you been? It's been a while since we've seen each other!", he said, still smiling and sat down on one of the sits. She took the place next to him.  
"A lot of work lately, more men - more men to care for, as Shakespeare used to say...not", she sighed and he chuckled.  
"You really look stressed out...take your breaks angel!"  
"Pequot! You're the one who should take a break from time to time. By the way...Ocelot send you?"  
"He did.", Pequot nodded and the looked back to you, "We should move. We really have to .. i don't know drink a coffee or sit together while eating from time to time, I barely see you anymore young lady."  
"I'll keep it in mind, we really should.", she smirked and he stood up to walk to the cockpit again.  
She and Pequot really were close friends. He was a nice guy and always the first one to help wherever he could.  
She remembered, when DD was still a puppy how he fancied it. He thanked the Boss about a hundred times for saving the Dog and spent time with it whenever he could. He still loves him.  
And he talks to him a lot. Pequot is actually a real dog-whisperer. When nobody was around, he would sit there and start talking with him.  
"Who's a good boy? Helped daddy today, didn't ya? You're such a goooodd boooooyy. Yaahhhhh. Daddy's Baby. Our sweet hairy Baby. Kicked some russian asses today? Hum? Wonna play? I know you love it. I know you love that ball YEssssss you do. What was that? yeah, i know you love me buddy, i love you too. We all love you."

Pequot was a good guy. He really was.  
She looked out the window.  
The glistening waves and the soldiers, looking like ants from up there - truly beautiful. She leaned her head against the window and sighed. From time to time, a little break was something wonderful.  
"We're here Miss.", Pequot called and she looked up again. - So much about her break.

* * *

"Please Eli...come down, you could hurt yourself!"  
She jumped out of the helicopter and looked up. Ocelot and Big Boss stood in front of the main building of the command platform. Ocelot just shouted and now looked kind of worried.  
Big Boss didn't.  
"GET YOUR FILTHY ASS DOWN HERE YOUNG BOY!", he yelled, full of rage. Ocelot held his hands up to sound louder, Big Boss didn't even make that effort.  
"John...don't be so harsh on that boy...", Ocelot whispered.  
Big Boss just growled.  
"What's going on here?", she asked, walking on to the men. Big Boss shot her a glare and Ocelot sighed.  
"Eli,", he started, "the boy somehow climbed up there, took a chair with him and now sits there."  
Snake didn't say a thing, he simply looked up again, started yelling one more time: "I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. NOW."  
"OR WHAT?", Eli finally answered. He yelled just as loud as his "father" did.  
"OR I'M COMING UP AND KICK YOU DOWN. YOU'LL DO AS I SAY! NOW!", Snake replied and Ocelot moaned displeased.  
"Can't we discuss like a normal family?", he said, voice slightly raised.  
She sighted: "I really don't have time for that these childish problems of yours, why am i even here..."  
"I DO WHAT I WANT, YOU DON'T TELL ME SHIT OLD MAN!", Eli exclaimed loudly and she had to giggle.  
Big Boss glared at her once again. "Sorry...", she said, still smiling and trying to hide it, "It's just... ... ...old man..."  
"Fucking...being bugged by a fucking child fuck this shit.", the Boss cursed silently and started climbing the outer wall of the building.  
"B-Bos what are you doing?!", Ocelot yelled and seemed to get nervous.  
"I'm getting that BRAT down!"  
"This is starting to get interesting...", she said, crossing her arms and watching him joyfully.  
"Are you out of your MIND? John's going to kick his ass, we can be happy if he doesn't throw him off the building or kill him any other way!", Ocelot hissed.  
"Calm down Cowboy...", she still smiled, "he's not gonna make it that far up."  
Ocelot watched the Boss again, as she did and realized that she might was right. She small pipes and edges, the kid could use weren't much use for a full grown man."  
"Snakes should stay at the ground...", she said, shaking her head lightly and smiling to herself.  
Ocelot watched her again. "But what are we going to do about Eli? I'm worried about him..."  
"You don't have to. He is...pretty good...as you'd put it. He made it up, he'll make it down again. And he won't be stupid enough to fall down if he really made it all the way up WITH a chair.", she finally said, put her hand on his shoulder and went off.  
"And what about Snake?", he asked.  
"Snake...well you SHOULD worry about him.", she giggled, looking up the wall again.  
"OCELOT? Help?", Snake yelled in that exact moment, standing on a small edge and looking down frighted.  
"I'm coming Boss!"  
She sighted.

* * *

She was silent and deadly.  
She was the personified death of the battlefield. She saw everyone and everything. Calculated everything.  
She was a silent assassin, the soundless butterfly, leaving no traces and no chances of surviving. She was-  
"Hi Quiet!"  
The personified death jumped and turned around, pointing her sniper rifle at the woman in front of her.  
"Calm down Sweetheart.", the woman laughed, slowly raising her hands, "It's just me."  
Quiet scanned her and slowly lowered her weapon.  
She lay on the cold metal of one of the buildings. Unseen by most of the people. She was practicing - well, she didn't need to, but getting out of her cage was fun from time to time.  
"Practicing?", the woman asked and Quiet hummed a silent, sad "Hmm...".  
Of course the sniper was melancholic. Being spotted meant that she had to go back to her cell.  
Quiet sighed, got up and slowly started walking away when the so called Angel grabbed her wrist.  
She turned around, her eyes black and her cheeks slightly reddened.  
"Where are you going Quiet? If i'm distracting you i'm sorry...I will go if you want me too."

Quiet nearly gasped. She looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
"What? You thought i'm gonna send you back? Come on, it's ME Quiet. I'd never do such a thing...", the woman said and Quiet nodded slowly, before sitting down again.  
The "Angel" sat down right next to her, watching her every move. Quiet slightly blushed again, being watched like this always made her feel special.  
The Sniper took her weapon and aimed at one of the targets. The ones Big Boss used to train with too.  
Her eyes went black again and it didn't took long for her to shoot.  
Of course she didn't miss it. She never missed.  
The Woman next to her started applaud and Quiet jumped once more. She turned her head.  
"Nice one Quiet!", the woman clapped and smiled brightly.  
Quiet stared at her in shock, then turned red and looked away shyly. "Hmmm...", she hummed.  
"Hmm!"  
Quiet took her rifle and held it in front of her chest, offering it to the angel.  
"Wh-what...me?"  
"Hmm, hmm!", Quiet said, smiling brightly (her eyes closed, which made her look like a cat, if you'd asked the Boss) and nodding  
"I-i...ohm...i havn't done this in a long time...", she girl stuttered, carefully taking the huge rifle in her hands.  
"But thank you Quiet! I'll try my best!"  
Quiet smiled and watched her, as she aimed the next target, much closer than the one Quiet took, but still somewhat difficult.  
She needed much more time to concentrate and aim correctly, even checking twice, before holding her breath and trying to listen to her heartbeat.  
Quiet chuckled and the woman had to laugh too.  
She concentrated and fired. The bullet hit the target and Quiet started to applaud just as she did.  
"Yayyy.", she smiled and clapped too.  
"Hmm!", Quiet moved closer to her and pointed at one of the targets.  
The woman raised her eyebrows and went a little pale. "I can't do THAT Quiet. That's way to far away! I'll leave that to a profi..", the angel said, giving back the rifle.  
Quiet looked at her for a few seconds, then to the weapon which she was offered.  
Instead of taking the rifle, she carefully touched her hands.  
The Sniper gave her a sign to lay down and the woman did as she was told.  
Quiet didn't let go of her hands. She slightly placed herself next to, and slightly on the angel.  
Both held the rifle.  
"mmmmmmh~", Quiet started humming her song.  
"Hmm, hmm-hmmm.", the angel finished the next few notes and Quiet had the biggest grin on her face.  
Suddenly, without hesitation or any warning quiet pushed her finger and the "Bang", shot through the air.  
They target fell over.  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the woman gasped and Quiet chuckled.  
"THATS SO COOL!", she screeched and suddenly pulled the Sniper into a warm hug.  
Quiet didn't move. She was shocked, then blushed and then finally gave in to it, closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

* * *

"Good Evening Mamba."

Eli turned around in shock, even jumped a little. He didn't expect anyone beside him to be up there.  
"How did you?", he stuttered.  
"The pipes are to small and fragile for Big Boss...i'm not that heavy. You're very skilled to climb up here on your own.", she said, walking up next to him.  
He still sat on his chair, although it got dark already.  
"Hm...which means you are skilled too.", the boy said, crossing his arms.  
She was the only one he really talked to. Mostly he did it when the two of them were alone, but it was still a nice gesture.  
She let go a small, high laughter and ran her hand through her hair. -which made him blush and shyly turn his head, looking somewhere else-  
"I'm not nearly as good as you are. I'm pretty sure i looked very awkward while climbing up."  
He stared at her for a few seconds. "Well...", he started, "Why did you come up then? Afraid that i hurt myself?"  
"No.", she said and he twitched a little as he noticed, how cold and strict her voice sounded now.  
It reminded him of the time Big Boss beat him up and she stopped him, sounding cold as ice.  
"I'm here because it's getting cold.", she reached on her back, pulling out a blanket and handed it over.  
He simply stared at it for a while before taking it.  
Eli would've never said or even admitted it, but he shivered. He wanted to go down, he simply was to lazy but now, it seemed like there was no need for it anymore.  
He held it in his hands and stared at it. No muttered "thanks", not even a small nod, but she knew he was greatfull and smiled.  
"Well, i'll make my way down again. Don't go to bed too late Mamba. Sleep is important. You'll need the Energy.", she said, turning her back to him.  
"W-wait!", Eli shouted. When she turned around, he was stumbling a few steps up to her.  
"What is it?", she asked.  
"You came here all the way just to give me a blanket? And on top of that...I...don't even know you're name."  
She smiled. Even though he was too shy, or too stubborn, he still cared. Because he needed to care for someone.  
And even though he'd never admit it, even though he never had anyone caring about him, he couldn't deny that it felt good.  
Really good.  
"Call me whatever you want to call me. You choose.", she said, smiling and finally jumping down to the next section of the building.  
He didn't look after her.  
He simply returned to his chair, staring into the night sky. He would regret what he was about to say. He would regret it. There was no space in his head nor heart for feelings like that. But still. It felt warm. The blanket felt so warm. He pulled it close.  
"Mum...", he whispered.

* * *

What a wonderful night it is, ey?  
I'm sorry that it took so long to write, please forgive me.  
And i have to thank all of you alot for leaving all these beautiful, gorgeous reviews , thank you SO much for taking the time!

I hope you liked this chapter. And...to all the people from Mexico, i hope you stay save and we can only pray that it will get better in the following days...just know that we all think of you know and that we'll try to help wherever we can, stay save~

(I tried to make it more clear, who's speaking, i hope it got better! Thank you for mentioning it!)

Hopefully you'll all have a wonderful day~ Take care of yourselfes!


	9. Chapter 8

DD howled.  
A sad, scarred howl. Her hand reached him automatically, caressing his head.  
His howl turned into an aggressiv growl and she lazily opened her eyes. A small, dark grumbling could be heard right next to her.  
She sat up, ruffling through her hair, yawning.  
DD lay on her left, staring at the door, Snake on her right, his back to her. An empty Bowl leaned against his hand.

Popcorn. Movie night. She remembered.

There was another loud knock at the door. That seemed to have been the cause of DD's awakening.  
"M-Miss it's important! Please!", a male voice begged.  
He sounded scared and his voice trembled.  
She was wide awake In a matter of seconds and carefully hopped out of the bed, which was more of a couch actually, so she wouldn't wake the Boss.  
She hushed to the door, opening it a tiny bit, so the soldier couldn't look in.  
"What is it soldier? I was sleeping...", she mumbled and seemed sulky.  
He was visibly shaking, his hands trembling.  
"One of the soldiers got mad. He sh... ...shot someone alre...already...I...We...don't want to kill him...we..."  
Her eyes widened and she went pale, before she shut the door behind her and hurried down the floor.

"Put the gun down..."  
"Calm...down."  
"It's going to be okay, put it down."  
"Don't-...oh thank god you're here..", one of the soldiers whispered as she went past him, to make her way through the small crowd that had accumulated around the action.  
Everyone kept shouting at the soldier, which stood closest to the end of the platform, his back facing the sea, his gun pointed directly at the head of one of his comrades.  
"S-STAY AWAY!", he shouted at her, wiggling with his gun.  
She simply went on, saying: "Step back, please.", to the small crowd of soldiers behind her.  
"I SAID STAY!", the soldier shouted again, seemingly crying.  
She still went on, taking a long look at the bloody man in front of her, who laid in the cold metal ground of the platform.  
Placing a hand on the back of the threatened soldier, she pulled him away from the pistol in front of him.  
"I'M GOING TO SHOOT!", the man in front of her shouted once again, now holding the gun with both of his hands, which made the trembling even worse.  
"Oh i DO believe you soldier. But shoot me then, not your comrade.", she spoke.  
The gunman panicked, staring at her, then back at the soldier he aimed at and back to her.  
"Go.", she ordered, turning to her right and the soldier looked at her wide-eyed, before slowly nodding and backing off, back to the crowd, still holding his hands up.  
She watched him go back safely, before turning to the man with the pistol, who now aimed at her.  
"HANDS UP!", he yelled at her.  
"Don't worry. I ain't got nothing to threaten you with. I just got out of bed, see?", she showed him her empty hands and put them back down again.  
They stared at each other for a while.  
"What is your name soldier?", she asked.  
"What does it matter?!", he spit.  
He still trembled. And she watched his hands.  
"It matters to me. Would you like to tell me-"  
"SHUT UP.", he yelled, wiggling the gun again.  
She let out a little laugh and looked up at him.  
"Come on,", she got closer to him, touching his hand, "If you kill me do it the right way."  
She pushed his hand closer to her, so the gun barrel was pressed against her forehead.  
He started to tremble harder and she let go of him again.  
"MISS!", someone from behind shouted.  
"What is it? Don't want to kill me?", she asked.  
The soldier started sobbing again.  
"No..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to be a killer anymore.", he stuttered, shaking heavily.  
"But you killed your comrade, my friend, your brother.", she corrected him, pointing at the soldier on the ground.  
"I HAD TO!", he held the gun straight again, "He was a killer too! I saved a lot of lives like that!"  
"Didn't he save a lot of lives out there on the battlefield by killing actual murderers?", she asked him.  
He seemed to process for a moment.  
"STOP LYING!", he finally shouted again, pushing the gun further against her.  
"Alright. Okay. I'll stop. Kill me then.", she offered again.  
"Why? Do you...want to die?", he asked, still confused.  
"If it does make you feel better? If it means that the other ones can live on? Doing our work? Yes. Kill me then. Do it."  
He hesitated, staring at her.  
"COME ON.", she yelled, touching the gun with both hands now.  
"You are a soldier, boy, Come on. Kill your angel, kill you fear, your boundaries, your responsibilities, everything you run away from and you'll never have to run again. Do it. Kill me. What holds you back?", she hissed.  
"I..i..."  
"Go Soldier. It will make you feel better, won't it? Do it. You'll be free. Free of agony and sorrow and grief. It will also free you from a meaning, a course. Do you want that? That is what you want, isn't it? To be free from all of this.", she gestured at the base., "Come on then. Be brave. Do what you have to do."  
"I..."  
He was shaking now. Starting to cry again. He was confused and scared.  
"What?"  
"I can't...", he whispered.  
"Are you sure?"  
"...yes..."  
"You CAN kill me. Right now. Just one click soldier.", she whispered back.  
"I..."  
"Let go."  
"I..."  
"Decide. Now.", she pushed him, staring him right in the eye.

One click.  
One click that ends a live.  
She did not hear the click. But she felt the warm blood, splattering in her face.  
Her eyes closed immediately and she twitched.

Before she could really realize what happened she was pulled in a tight hug.  
Her heart was beating violently and even Snake could feel it, nearly jumping out of her chest.  
"Are you okay?", he asked in a deep, protective voice.  
She took a few long breaths.  
"You asshole...", she stuttered, her face pushed against his throat.  
She felt his gun pressed at her back.  
"I had him. I HAD him. He wouldn't have shot. We could have arrested him. We could have saved him.", she continued.  
"Shut up. He held a gun at your face. He killed a comrade. I would have killed him sooner or later.", Big Boss answered, pulling her even closer.  
"CHECK ON HIM, IS HE STILL ALIVE?", Ocelot shouted from somewhere behind her, pointing at the bloody soldier who laid face down.  
"Did you...", she whispered, looking pass him. The traitor lay on his back, his face unrecognizable.  
"I shot him. He's dead. You are safe little one.", he still had that deep, rough voice. He always switched to that voice when he was nervous.  
"I was safe the whole time. It was controlled."  
"You scared the hell out of me! Don't do that again. Ever.", he hissed and pushed her back a bit to look at her. He seemed dead serious.  
"That's my job, Boss.", she corrected him.  
"If that is your job, then you are fired.", he mumbled, pulling her close again, resting his head on hers.  
"Hey dove...you okay?", Ocelot asked her, touching her shoulder.  
The Boss slowly let her go and she turned to face Ocelot, ruffling through her hair.  
"I'm perfectly fine, yeah...it's just a shame that two of our men had to die...", she sighed.  
Ocelot stared at her and suddenly started laughing.  
"You are unbelievable. Truly our Angel.", he chuckled and carefully wiped some blood from her cheek, "I like your outfit by the way."  
She looked down at herself, then back to Ocelot and blushed slightly. Still wearing the clothes she left the bed with, she suddenly felt kind of dumb.  
Snake laughed and touched her shoulders. "No worries. We'll get you some nice tea and some other clothes and a nice breakfast and everything will be okay again.", he promised her.  
She turned around to look at him, "How did you get here in the first place?"  
"I woke up. Noticed SOMETHING was gone and started looking for it.", he explained, without mentioning their beloved movie-nights.  
They'd watched THE THING last night and after that he didn't quite wanted to leave.

"GET AWAY!", a little voice yelled angrily and the three of them looked to the side, to see the source of said command.  
A small, raging, blond boy came storming up to them, a red blanket in his hands.  
"Leave her alone!", he hissed at Snake in particular and then looked up at her.  
"Hey Mamba", she hummed sweetly, crouching down to face him.  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?", Eli asked, nearly caring.  
She softly shook her head and smiled at him.  
He looked away, still angry and livid, before pushing the blanket in her face to rub some of the blood away.  
"Clean that off. You look terrible.", he mumbled.  
She chuckled. It was the blanket she gave him a while ago, on that tower.  
Ocelot and Big Boss watched them, Ocelot seemed pleasantly surprised while Snake was still unsure what to think of it.  
After a short while, Eli threw the blanket around her, covering her up a bit.  
"Keep that for now...and...wash it before you give it back...", he tried to sound cocky but failed miserably.  
She stood up and smiled at him.  
"Thank you Mamba."  
Eli blinked a few times, watched her, then turned around and hurried away just as fast as he appeared.

She turned around and sighted, still a small smile on her face.  
"HOW.", was Ocelots only question.  
She giggled. "I don't know...But he is my little friend now."  
Ocelot sighted impressed and Snake just growled.  
"Come on Angel. We'll get you something to eat."

* * *

"No. WAY.", Pequot stuttered, with a shocked expression.  
They sat across each other at the table in the canteen and while she ate, Big Boss explained the situation to him.  
After she'd been to her small flat and washed and dressed herself, she and the Boss left to get something to eat. He didn't left her for a single second. Even cancelled his mission for that day.  
"Well, then she asked him to kill her.", Snake hissed, staring angrily at her.  
She looked up from her noodle soup with puppy eyes and he sighted.  
"WHaaT?!", Pequot didn't know if to laugh or to shout at her.  
"It would have worked if the Boss here wouldn't have blasted his face.", she mumbled.  
"You shot him?", Pequot asked and stared at Big Boss.  
"He was threatening my men.", Snake growled.  
"I'm totally on your side. You did the right thing. Good job Boss. As always.", the pilot smiled at him and then both men nodded as she sighted.  
"Angel?", a soldier called, saluting next to the table, "Boss."  
Big Boss nodded.  
"What is it Soldier?", she asked with a small, weak smile.  
"Miller wants to see you ASAP."  
"She won't go anywhere today.", Snake stated protectively.  
"He said it was important."  
"And i said no."  
"Of course Boss. I'll tell him.", the soldier saluted once again and turned to leave.  
"Wait!", she called, "I'll come, but later. Give me an hour, yes?"  
Big Boss stared at her, "No, means no. Even you will accept that."  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
"Jack...please...it's Kaz.", she smiled at him.  
He took a deep breath. "If you think so...do what you want.", he muttered.

* * *

She spent another half hour with DD and Big Boss talking, before he excused himself and went.  
He still had to pay Quiet the daily visit of his. She was probably waiting already.  
"It's only us then, ey?", she asked the dog, caressing him, before laying down and sleeping a while.  
The sun stood high when she woke up.  
She left the bed, tumbled to the LZ and Pequot picked her up.  
DD didn't leave her side as if he took Snakes part.  
"Never saw him like that.", Peqout mumbled, turning around to look at her.  
"Ya mean the Boss?"  
"Yeah...all...worried n' stuff."  
She huffed. "I guess it's just that he'd feel very lonely without me. He's just a grumpy old bear. Don't take it seriously."  
He chuckled. "If you say so."

* * *

When she got out of the helicopter, she saw a soldier saluting in front of the LZ.  
She looked up. The sky seemed grey and a chilly wind danced through the base.  
"Hello Soldier.", she greeted quietly.  
"Miss. Would you follow me please?"  
"Kaz send you?"  
"Yes, Miss. This way.", he started walking and with a small sight she followed him.

They could already hear multiple voices, engaged in a conflict it seemed, from inside the room while they waited on the outside.  
The Soldier stood straight, while she smiled at him once in a while before looking back at the door.  
"Don't you...want to get in?", he asked friendly.  
"I don't like rushing in on them...discussing like that.", she tried to explain and made him chuckle with her strange gestures.  
When the bickering in the room had finally stopped for a short while, she finally opened the door to get in.  
All three of the men suddenly turned to her.  
While Snake seemed stressed and helpless, Miller seemed way more raging and Ocelot occasionally leaned back in a chair, greeting her with a warm smile.  
"Well Hello.", he hummed.  
"Thank god...", Snake grumbled and seemed relieved.  
"You're late.", hissed Miller, "And by the way, what the fuck where you thinking? Are you insane? We will talk about this later, young lady."  
"Young Lady...oh my.", she sighted and made her way up to stand next to Ocelot, who chuckled in delight.  
"Where've you been s' long?", Miller didn't stop to stare her down angrily.  
"I was waiting in front of the door. Didn't wanted to interrupt...this. Whatever it is. Why am i even here?", she asked kind of confused.  
"To discuss with us.", was pointed out by Ocelot.  
"We...can't quite get on the same page.", admitted Big Boss while he ruffled through his hair.  
"Well...but...you're the Commander, and your Big Boss, and...you're...uhm...Ocelot. This is your thing. I shouldn't be here.", she said blankly.  
"It's about the staff...", Miller started.  
"Kaz thinks we got us some traitors.", was all Snake grumbled.  
"Cipher?", she asked.  
"Not necessarily. Could be anyone actually.", replied Miller.  
"Well then what? We could check on them more often. But there is not much we can do.", she frowned.  
"Told ya.", Ocelot sighted.  
"Come on. Nothing? You've got to have any idea.", Miller pleaded.  
She blinked a few times, thinking, until she turned to her side and gazed at the Boss, who looked back at her.  
"Well. Him.", was all she answered.  
"Big Boss can't take care of all of em'", Miller seemed a little pissed off by now.  
"He doesn't have to. His plain existence does that.", she shrugged, "The men are Soldiers. What did Ocelot say? He's a legend for those who live on the battlefield. They don't just respect him, they fear him. Do some advertising. Spread some rumors. Like...Big boss is everywhere, sees everything. As long as they believe it. He's the Icon for control and fear. He's Big Boss Guys. Use that.", she tapped Snake on the shoulder.  
"Well...we could at least try.", Ocelot turned to Miller and them to Snake.  
Miller seemed to be lost in his thoughts.  
"Okay...i'll figure something out...", he finally stated, "Another thing...we are saving and recruiting more and more kids, any ideas what to do with them? You are somehow closest to them and i figured that now, that a lot of them would actually like to stay..."  
"Well...we could try to...ask a few of the lower ranked soldiers to play teacher for a while. Or actually let some real teachers work here. They need to learn writing and reading, at least.", she suggested.  
"I like that. Me and the angel here could have an eye on it.", Ocelot nodded at her and she smiled.  
"Okay then...that was pretty much all I needed of you today...you're free to go unless you've got anything else to add..? Maybe?", Kaz asked and watched every single one of them.  
"No. I'm just hungry.", Snake replied and left the room first.  
Judging his walk he was done for it, simply worn out.  
Ocelot followed, simply waving goodbye without a word.  
She wanted to follow but he held her back.  
"Not You.", he sounded loud and pissed.  
"Miller...listen-"  
"No. First of all, it's COMMANDER. And we will have to discuss this. You acted inappropriate and without permission! This will have-", in that second Miller suddenly stopped, leaned to the side to look if the soldier still stood in front of the door.  
He didn't. The hallway was empty.

Miller suddenly sighted relieved and then stared her down.  
His expression softened and he touched his glasses, taking them off.  
He placed them on the table next to them and stared out of the window for a while.  
When he returned to her, still cloaked in silence, he put his hand on her shoulder and watched her for a while.

"Kaz?", she asked carefully, nearly a whisper.  
This kind of behavior was strange. Even for Him.  
"When...", he sighted, overthinking his words, "when one of the soldiers reported what happened this morning...i swear to god, i nearly got a heart attack."  
They stared at each other and after a while she started to chuckle.  
"I'm serious. You're trying to kill me.", he answered, smiling, before pulling her in a hug.  
"I was just playing my part Kazuhira. I'm fine, everything's fine, I'm still here.".  
He could still hear the amusement in her voice.  
But he didn't care for now. The simply thought of her, laying dead on the metal ground with a bloody whole in her skull made him so sick that it seemed unbearable.  
Being held now, feeling her hand on his back, drawing tiny circles made him feel safe and peaceful for a moment.  
"Don't be angry at me for being an idiot and shouting at you...", he mumbled, his face pressed against her shoulder.  
"I won't."  
"Not even a little?"  
"Never.", she hummed and he closed his eyes just to relax for this small moment of peace.

* * *

Kept you waiting, huh?  
No worries Mes amis. I'm still alive...well...if anyone out there actually still reads this. If not, no big deal. The Mgs hype is just to hard right now so i felt like i had to type some words to get it out of my system. (NOT because of mgs survival... that sucks.)  
Well...theres not much to say. I still hope you enjoy/ed the story, there will be more and yeah...keep it cool fellow soldiers!  
Have a beautiful night/day/ whatevrrrr. ^^


	10. Chapter 9

She was sitting with some soldiers, eating and talking casually.  
Black whale, a french soldier, sat across her, Charging Eagle and Mad Mastiff sat right and left of her, while Dizzy Cow was placed right next to Whale.  
He wasn't very fond of his name and tried to keep it a secret, hoping everyone would just call him Steve.  
Nobody did though.  
Eagle was from Japan and spent a lot of time with her, trying to improve her Japanese. I his mind, she was quite fluent, but she wanted to learn it mainly to speak with Kazuhira and she was just to shy about. He constantly dragged her to just talk to him and that he'd be surprised and extremely happy about it, but she was still afraid that she'd make a mistake and "Fuck it up", as she'd put it.  
Mastiff was from Sweden. A calm guy who was somehow too much into being calm and chill. He could be found all over the base, just snorting away the day, relaxing wherever it would fit.  
Steve thought was from Dallas, Texas. Even thought he wasn't as huge as Mastiff nor as agile as Eagle, he was a good soldier. He was tall, even thought he seemed small next to Mastiff who was close to 7 foot, but he would be intimidating, if he wasn't the cutest, most childish boy on the base.  
Not just extremely young, but also failing at every task imaginable.  
She giggled at a joke from Mastiff as the room suddenly got terribly quite.

Some whispering made it seem even worse.  
The woman frowned and stared at the soldiers at her table.  
"What's going on?", she asked a little uncertain, until someone cleared his throat right behind her.  
She turned around to see Ocelot, smiling at her, with a bouquet of flowers so big and beautiful, it reminded her of wedding decoration.  
In a matter of seconds her cheeks flushed red and she just stared at him in shock.  
The canteen was completely silent and they seemingly stood in the center of everyone's attention.  
Snake sat at the other side of the room, staring, while he dropped his spoon.  
Miller was sitting next to him, wiggling back and forth on his chair: "Boss? What is happening? Why is it so quiet? I can't see shit Snake, answer god damit."  
"These are...gorgeous...I...", she stumbled across her words and his rather shy gaze turned into an amused smile.  
He still didn't say a word and she felt in a state somewhere between being embarrassed in front of all these soldiers and in bliss by the stunning flowers.  
"Well...", Ocelot looked down at the flowers in his hand, "I guess i'll have to confess that these are not from me."  
She relaxed a little. Good. At least she wouldn't have to find a proper way to say thank you now.  
"But...", she still smiled, tracing a few of the white roses with her finger.  
A whole bunch of different flowers of different colors where arranged nicely and in harmony, creating a really magnificent mandala made of pastel toned flowers.  
"Who is it from then?", she suddenly finished, looking up to him again.  
Ocelot took a piece of paper and read: "The man who sold the world.", he shrugged, "No idea who that is. That 'present' just appeared out of nowhere. It was addressed to the angel so a soldier had me delivering it. Because...you know...we're close and stuff"  
He went on and on talking, about that maybe it was a soldier on the base who fell for her, but she just stared blankly into nothingness.  
Her face seemed terribly pale by now, only her cheeks still appeared more red then usual.  
"The Man who sold the world...d'you have an idea who that is?", Ocelot asked her.  
"N...no...no Idea Ocelot.", she lied, still staring straight through the flowers.  
"Really? I...can't get rid of the feeling i heard that before..."  
"No you didn't. Must be your imagination.", she stuttered, stood up, took the flowers and left.  
"Thanks for dropping them off-", was all Ocelot heard from her before she'd rushed out of the building.  
"Strange...", he whispered.  
"What the fuck did just happen?", Miller hissed.  
Snake gulped, jumped up and rushed after her without saying a word.  
"Snake? Boss? Can anyone tell me what happened?", Miller asked angrily, sitting alone at his table.

"Wait!", he called after her.  
She was walking along the base, seemingly getting to her room and appeared as if she didn't hear him call.  
"Come on!", he groaned, jogging.  
"Where are you going?", Snake asked, finally next to her.  
She seemed stressed and stared at him.  
"Nowhere?", she stuttered.  
He chuckled. "You walk pretty fast for someone who has no direction whatsoever, Darling."  
She didn't reply.  
"Hey...", he stepped in front of her, touching her shoulder. He nearly didn't saw her behind all these flowers, "Are you okay?"  
He frowned and seemed concerned, she looked down and bit her lip as if she was in pain.  
"I'm...fine.", she nodded.  
She walked around him and went on.  
Snake just stood there for a while, sighting, before running after her again.  
"Sooo...who are these from?", he asked with a smug smile.  
"I don't know...", she said nervously.  
"Was there no...you know...card or something?"  
"Yes there was. But it's nonsense.", she nearly hissed.  
"Can i see it?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Snaaake."  
"Okay..."  
They walked in silence for a while.  
The Boss was off duty that day and wore a simple grey sweater he got from her, after he woke from the coma.  
Actually, she'd explained, he'd got it shorty after he fell asleep.  
It had been in a dark green Box, with a beautiful blue silk bow on it, he'd remembered.  
It said Diamond Dogs on the back, something Ocelot had made a few months after he'd woken up.  
"What does it say?", he asked her. His smile was gone and he seemed concerned.  
She sighted. "I shouldn't tell you..."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't tell you. Not yet, sunshine."  
"Come on..."  
"It says: from the man who sold the world.", she quoted.  
He frowned. "Isn't that a Bowie song?"  
"Yes..."  
"So this guy, whoever he is, knows you love Bowie...interesting."  
She started laughing. "I told you. Nonsense."  
"Maybe it's me you know.", he grinned.  
"You? No. You wouldn't be that good at picking flowers.", she smirked.  
"Guess you're right. I gotta find this guy."  
"Why?", she got nervous again.  
"No one sends you flowers but me.", he seemed serious and then smiled.  
She chuckled. "You never sent me flowers."  
"Doesn't mean anyone else is allowed to.", he shrugged and she laughed.

They arrived at her door and looked at each other.  
"What are you up to today? Want to be shot again?", he smirked.  
"Very funny. Wow."  
"No, seriously."  
"I have a few meetings at my schedule, since my BOSS didn't allow me to work yesterday...", she sighted.  
"Wow. Your Boss must be an asshole."  
"He's not that bad you know...", she smiled, "He's pretty Big. I wouldn't argue with my Big Boss if i were you."  
"Oh...well he truly sounds pretty awesome...i better stay away.", he laughed.  
"What are you up to today? Heard it's your free day."  
"Gotta meet with Miller. He wanted to explain the next mission."  
"Good luck, sunshine. We meet at 7 for dinner?", she asked, looking at her watch.  
"As always. Uhm...Ocelot will be there but Miller said he needed to do something...guess we'll eat without him this evening.", Snake frowned.  
She sighted. "Damn...i'll talk to him. He needs to eat."  
She shook her head and pushed the handle down.  
"See you...", he smiled.  
But she'd already disappeared behind her door.  
He sighted and stood there for a while, before turning around and wandering back.

* * *

She was nervous.  
This was dangerous. Since when was he so stupid and naive?  
"Oh Jack...", she groaned, "you stupid little idiot..."  
She sat down and put the Flowers in a vase.  
There was a small package of chocolate. Expensive chocolate.  
She opened it, just to find a small letter.

 **I'm kinda lonely,you know?**  
 **How about a small visit?**  
 **Just a day or so.**  
 **You haven't called in forever.**  
 **I need to know how things are going...**  
 **See you**  
 **BB**

Underneath that were a few numbers. Coordinates.  
She groaned even louder.  
"You stupid piece of shhhh...", she stopped herself there, nervously ruffling through her hair.  
She jumped up, walking through the room.  
This was way to dangerous. He wanted this whole Venom thing to succeed, didn't he? He was risking the whole mission, because he felt lonely?  
She sighted and looked back at the letter.  
"Still the same, huh?"  
Her gaze wandered back to the present.  
"At least you got better in picking flowers..."

* * *

A knock at the door could be heard.  
Eli looked up, but didn't really care.  
"Mamba? Are you there?"  
It was HER voice. Okay. Now he did care. A little...  
He stared at the door and then back to his work: Carving "Snake Sucks" into the ground of his room with a kitchen knife he'd stolen.  
"Eli?"  
He sighted.  
"WHAT?", he yelled.  
"Should I leave?", she sounded kind of sad and his heart dropped a little.  
The Angel was just about to go, when the door was suddenly pushed open.  
He held it, scanning the floor.  
"Are you alone?!", he hissed.  
"Yes.", she smiled at him.  
"Come in...", he mumbled and stepped aside.  
He closed the door behind her, after scanning the floor a second time.  
Eli crossed his arms, looking as angry as possible, leaning with his back at the door.  
He imagined her to be angry and scold him, just like Ocelot did.  
His whole room was covered in little drawings and anti-snake paroles. There was barely any space left at the walls, well, at the places he reached.  
"What do you want?", he shot.  
"Babe...", she frowned, "Where did you get the paint?"  
"I just got it, okay?"  
"Did you steal it?", she asked, walking up to him.  
He stared up at her, "Maybe?! What if?"  
A sweet smile appeared on her lips, as he caressed his hair. He tried to get away from her touch, turning away.  
"That's my boy. Talented as always. I need to get some paper for you! This talent has to be used..", she smiled brightly now.  
He felt his cheeks flushing slightly again. His arms dropped to his side and he just stared up to her. "Wh...what?"  
"I am serious! You are really good at this, Darling. I will get you some paint and paper, so you won't have to steal that stuff anymore. It's way to much effort.", she put her hand at her hip and smirked proudly.  
He trembled slightly.  
"Ah...and by the way, i didn't saw you in the canteen this morning, so i thought you'd might be hungry.", she held up a small silver box, "I made you some breakfast.. You gotta get bigger and stronger.", she smiled that smile again.

He still just stared at her.  
Still a little unbelieving.  
"... ... ... ... ... What?", he asked again, as if stuck in a loop.  
She chuckled and touched his hand, carefully pulling him over to his bed, where she sat down and gestured for him to do so too.  
Without looking away from her he sat down next to her.  
She didn't stop smiling, while she opened up the little box and got some sandwiches out.  
Putting one on his lap, she took the second one in her hands and started to eat.  
"See? Not poisoned."  
He blinked rapidly, then looked up and down between her and his sandwich before reluctantly taking it in his hands.  
She nodded encouraging and without really thinking about it, he started to eat too.  
Smiling brightly, she caressed his little head.  
"Is it okay?", she asked carefully.  
"It's delicious...", he muttered.  
"Were you hungry?"  
"A little...", he continued mumbling.  
"Aw...", she frowned and lay an arm around him, "You never have to be hungry, okay? Just come to me...i'll figure something out."  
He looked up to her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"And you are not angry?"  
"Not at all.", she smiled.  
He looked down for a while, before whispering:  
"Can you...call me names again?"  
"Everything you want, Puppy.", she whispered back and he didn't dodge away as he leaned in to her embrace while eating.

* * *

He loved Mother Base. Really did.  
He loved breathing in the somehow salty air and feeling the cold night breeze on his face.  
And he loved his Chopper.  
Pequot proudly grinned at the shining metal as he finished cleaning and sighted in delight.  
Staring up, he noticed the stars, which shined way above the glistening lights of the base, mirrored in the roaring ocean.  
Done with work for today he hopped inside to get his jacket, which he had left on his seat. Although it was a somewhat stormy night, it still was pretty hot outside, typical headache weather.

He went on to grab the dark leather jacket, through it over his shoulder and was about to turn around, as he suddenly jumped.  
„Well hello there.", she greeted silently, sitting lazily on the seat she always sat on.  
Pequot exhaled shakingly and chuckled.  
„You scared the hell out of me, Miss."  
It was dark in the Copter and he only noticed her silhouette, stretched in the dark.  
„Sorry boy."  
„What's up?", he asked, a smile on his face, leaning his shoulder against one of the metal walls that surrounded them.  
She didn't move at all. Looked like a statue in the dim light.  
„You prepared for a small tour?", she spoke, swallowing a few letters.  
It was her casual way of speaking, espeacilly when she was tired or bored and he got used to it, but it confused him this time.  
„Are you sure?", he asked, shifting slightly, loosing his cool pose.  
„Are you. Prepared.", she asked again, very clear this time.  
„Uhm...ehm...yeah i mean...i just cleaned up and...maybe in an hour or-"  
„Now.", she spoke and it seemed to be more of a command than a question.  
„Well...yeah?"  
„Start this thing then."  
He stared at her, a very uncertain, confused smile on his face.  
„Uhm...", he chuckled, „Is...is this a-a test or a joke or somethin'? Like...now?", he asked.  
She through him a glare and his smile rapidly dissapeared.  
„Okay okay...", he mumbled and got into his seat, starting the helicopter.

He watched her, still worried.  
This sure as hell wasn't usual. Not for him, nor for her.  
She just stood there, on a rock, staring into nothingness, in the middle of Afghanistan.  
He pulled his jacket closer around himself. It was freaky cold there.  
She would go to missions. Often even. With the Boss and once or twice a month on her own, but never like that.  
Never in the middle of the night, out of nowhere, without saying a word and without gear.  
She just casually stood there.  
He'd put down the Chopper and she'd just jumped down, walking a little, staying right there, staring.

He saw her looking at him, calling him over with a small gesture of her head.  
Not even knowing if he had the permisssion to be here, with her, in the first place, he walked over to her.  
„Listen..", he started, a little unnerved, „I don't know if anything happened, or if you're okay, but i really think we should go ba-"  
„Shhh.", she stopped him, raising her hand.  
„Uhm...okay..."  
„Can i trust you?", she looked at him. Her eyes seemed unusual big and glistened a little.  
„What?"  
This was strange. They didn't flew a long time, but simply staying here, in the middle of nowhere, scared him a little.  
„Can I?", she repeated.  
„Sure?", he asked, „I guess."  
She sighted and stared forward again.  
He watched her. She seemed to be a little uneasy herself, although she still seemed like a statue standing next to him.  
„I need to go somewhere. You have to take me there. And No one is allowed to know.", she nearly whispered.  
He stayed silent for a while.  
„You mean...not even-"  
„Not Big Boss, Not Miller, not Ocelot. No one. But you."  
„I do not know if i can do that..."  
„You'll have to. Or we will have a problem."; she turned to him and he felt a little intimidated.  
He just looked at her.  
„We WILL have a problem, because i already told you...", she spoke and came closer.  
„Okay okay.", he backed off and chuckled, „I uhm...i won't tell anyone, okay?"  
She blinked a few times. „Good."  
„May i ask where we go?"  
„No."  
„Okaaay.", he nodded, „so...is this like a special mission or something?"  
She sighted and her hand glided through her hair: „Will you calm down if i tell you that it is?"  
„I would calm down if you tell me anything actually.", he laughed shyly and stared at her.  
Being alone with her always made him a little nervous. Being with her AND the Boss made him feel even worse, cause he was always afraid that Snake would notice him looking a little too long.  
„I...", she started, playing with a long stray of hair, „I'm going to get the birthday present for the Boss. And we can't let ANYBODY know.", she finally smiled again and he felt way better.  
„Okay...that's cool...", he nodded.  
„Feeling better?"  
„Yes."  
„Perrrfect.", she smirked and turned around, leaving him standing at the edge of that cliff.  
He watched her walking back to the Chopper.  
„Uhm...so we got here so that nobody listens...", he ran up to her, ruffling through his short hair, grinning like an idiot, „So it's really just us, ey? Like a team? Partners?"  
„Yeah...", she mumbled.  
He held out his hand to her, as she jumped into the machine, ignoring him.  
„Are you...and the Boss...just you know, by the way...now that he isn't here...and...it's just the two of us...Are you two..."  
„No. Not really."  
„So that means...", he shrugged, „That you are...singl-"  
„Don't even think about it, soldier.", she chuckled and he rapidly spun around.  
„Okay! Don't mind...uhm...okay...we'll go back home", he laughed it off nervously, starting the chopper.

* * *

Well hello there my dearests.  
I hope you're having a magnificent evening, morning, or anything in between.  
First of all I'd like to thank you for still having interest in this story.  
Seriously.  
I mean it.  
It's extremely lovely.  
As lovely as the lovely comments you left me. (Keep 'em coming mates, they really make my days).  
SO yeah. I don't even know what else to say at this point. I'm just very thankful and i hope i'm able to provide you with some (somewhat...) quality content.

To answer that question:  
No. Angel isn't really her name.  
Angel is more or less a titel, just like Miss or Lady or whatever they call her.  
I wanted to keep it as private as possible. Players/readers choice.  
She can even be a he if it symbolises you, as the player/ reader best. Just so you feel comfortable.  
Means: If you want her, while reading, to be called Angel...SURE :D  
I really just want to make you feel welcomed while reading.  
Thank you for that sweet, loving comment, feel hugged and invited over for tea.

(That goes for every reader out there actually, come over, have a chat with me. And make yourself comfortable)


	11. Chapter 10

Hello there my beautiful fellas, as always, i'd like to wish you one hell of a gorgeous evening/morning/day or night and I'd like to yet again thank you for those lovely comments of yours.  
This time we keep preparing for the small The man who sold the world-vacation.  
This chapter is...well...slightly longer. But only slightly.  
It's our 10th chapter together (not counting the extra-thingy) and i thought it would be quite nice to celebrate our little relationship.  
So lean back,  
have fun,  
enjoy.

* * *

"Ahhh...a casual Snake...i love those."  
Big Boss wore some black pants and a simple shirt, no gear attached at all.  
He felt a slight touch on his chest and tried to turn around, but she held him in place.  
"Is that the shirt i got you? I knew the color would look gorgeous on you...it just creates pure harmony when one looks into your beautiful eyes...", she hummed.  
He turned his head to his left to look at her, while her hand grabbed the silk fabric.  
The sun was about to rise and he stood on a balcony, he thought no one would find him on, watching the sea.  
"What are you up to?", he asked suspiciously, after a short while of just relaxing in their embrace.  
She rapidly let go of him and backed off a few steps.  
Free from her grip he turned around, watching her, smoking his Zigarre.  
"How did you-?", he'd held it in his very own hand till that second and stared at her in shock.  
She exhaled and leaned her head back. Watching the fluffy smoke gliding into the air.  
"You get distracted too easily.", she mumbled, stepping to another railing, creating some distance.  
"Not my fault...", he grumbled angrily, stepping closer again.  
She just leaned over the metal rail, smoking.  
"Can i get my cigar back?"  
"No.", she answered, turning to face him, "But you can have this one.", she whispered, pulling another cigar out of the pocket of her coat.  
"Fine by me...", he mumbled, taking it from her.  
He put it in his mouth.  
She snapped in front of his face, a small flame appearing between her fingers.  
Snake stared at the flame in awe, lightning his cigar.  
"How did you...", he stuttered, staring at her small smirk.  
She made a strange gesture and the flame was gone again.  
"Did you...are you really a..."  
"Calm down.", she rolled her eyes, still amused, "Just a magic trick. Like playing with cards."  
"Playing with cards sure as hell won't light my cigar."  
"No it won't."  
"I guess you are full of surprises.", he chuckled.  
"I guess everyone is.", she whispered, "...Venom?"  
"Yeah?", his gaze had wandered back to the base, but now he looked at her again, she appeared slightly worried.  
"You need to promise me something.", her voice was soft.  
He blinked a few times, seemingly confused.  
"Everything. What is it?"  
"Don't get mad when i tell you the next words.", she stared him down, like a parent who scolds his son.  
"What next words?", he asked, already getting mad.  
"I'll leave."

* * *

"SHE CAN'T.",he shouted.  
"Listen...it's not that bad. it-"  
Ocelot was interrupted by Big Boss, who through a nearby chair, shattering it at the wall.  
"NO. SHE CAN NOT. You got me?!", he hissed angrily and Ocelot backed off, his hands raised.  
Miller was sitting at his desk nearby, nervously tapping his fingers at the wooden table.  
"This is a disaster!", Ocelot silently hissed at her.  
She lazily leaned against the doorframe behind him, enjoying the spectacle.  
After she openly told him the situation, Ocelot carefully placed himself in front of her.  
Not that he thought Snake would actually try to hurt her, it was more of a reflex to put himself between danger and a her.  
And nothing was more dangerous as Big Boss raging.  
"It's quite interesting actually.", she whispered, a small smirk on her lips.  
"Interesting? He will demolish the whole base if this goes on. Calm him. Somehow. Please.", Ocelot pleaded, looking over his shoulder, directly at her.  
"WHY?", Snake shouted at her.  
She sighted. "It's necessary."  
"COME ON."  
"Calm down or i'll stop the conversation. Again.", she pointed a warning finger at him.  
The first time she'd told him that she'd leave he totally snapped. Without saying another word, she'd simply stared at him, turned around and went, leaving him alone on the balcony.  
The intensity rose and both Ocelot and Miller stared back and forth between both of them.  
"LISTE-", Snake started shouting again and before he could finish, the woman turned around, slamming the door shut behind her.  
"STAY HERE YOUNG LADY!", The Boss gritted his teeth, wanting to rush after her and it needed Ocelots whole force to push him back and keep him in place.  
"CALM DOWN!", he yelled and finally, like snapped back to reality, Snake stopped and looked at him.  
Adam rarely raised his voice, nor lay hand on him.  
"Better?", he asked and Snake still stared at him in disbelieve.  
He nodded.  
"Good.", Ocelot sighted and let go of him again.  
"But...", Snake started and frowned, watching the door in front of him.  
"God, look at yourself. Would you please consider handling this like a grown up person?", he hissed.  
"She can't just leave.", Snake repeated himself, looking truly horrified, "not again."  
"Have you even listened to her?!", Ocelot still seemed mad at him.  
"She said she'd leave. Was there anything else to hear?", the man in front of him went back to being angry again.  
"Yesss?!", Ocelot gestured wildly.  
Snake frowned again, looking at Kaz for support.  
Said man took a long breath before muffled adding: "It's...just for a short time. She'll be back. Said she had to...do something. With someone."  
Big Boss just stood there, thinking for a long time.  
"Why hasn't anybody said a word?"  
"We tried.", Kaz shrugged.  
"What someone?"  
"We do not know.", Ocelot sighted, "But it doesn't matter. It shouldn't be of interest for us. If she wants to go, let her leave."  
Snake huffed. "This is stupid. She can't just Leave. Not even for a short time. I need her here. For missions, for the staff, for-"  
"You'll need to calm down. We'll manage this. It's only for a short time.", Ocelot tried to calm him again.  
"I don't like it either...", mumbled Kaz in the back, still tapping the wood.  
"I don't care if you two like it or not. It's her decision, you'll have to live with it."  
"Guess so.", Kaz sighted once again.  
"Okay?", Adam asked and looked at the man in front of him.  
Snake growled.  
"Okay?!"  
"No...", the Boss hissed, "This is bullshit. Last time she said that she'd leave for 'a short while' she disappeared for 10 years. Just like that. Gone. It pissed me off and it will not happen another time.", he mumbled before leaving the room too, slamming the door behind him.

Ocelot exhaled strained. "He's unbelievable."  
"I do understand him...", said Kaz, standing up.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah. We lost everything. I am sure that it hurts to let the one thing you think you won't, ever, loose, slip out of your grip.  
That woman is a part of his past, a constant Alliance he'd lost in the worst hour of them all. And he found her again. And now, out of nothing she's about to disappear again?!", he gestured wildly,  
"I do understand him. I really do. He's just afraid to lose one of the stones he build himself on. Again.", Miller hissed.  
Ocelot sighted.  
"You sound like you you feel the same?"  
"I do." Miller's expression seemed a little pained.  
Ocelot started smiling and shook his head.  
"You should listen to yourselfs. This is absurd. She's gone for a week and doesn't want any contact nor anyone to know where she is. Is that so weird? She just needs some time for herself. Jesus, Calm down Miller. She isn't running away or something."  
Miller stared angrily at him.  
"Tze. I still don't like it.", he hissed and left the room, leaving Ocelot alone inside.

"They're such kids, aren't they Adam?", her voice rang and Ocelot turned around to see her, sitting on the window frame, on the other side of the room.  
"Did you actually went around the whole building just to sneak in here again?"  
"No. I climbed. I didn't walk around.", she smirked.  
Ocelot sighted.  
"You could have been a little nicer. At least a little. It's like you made him as angry as possible on Purpose"  
She chuckled.  
"Oh. I did. I was interested in the outcome."  
He smiled at her and shook his head. "Well i hope it was worth it."  
"Sure was. It's funny how they treat you like any stranger and suddenly, when you leave, you're everyone's favorite.", she spoke and made him laugh.  
"So you simply did it for the attention?"  
"I need that. Don't forget that i'm a woman after all, Ocelot.", she smiled.  
"How could I.", he smirked, "Would you like to have dinner? Now that you scared the other guys off?"  
She laughed. "Sure, why not, kitty."  
With that she hopped off the window, into the room and walked past him, back to the door she'd originally left through.  
"Wait.", Ocelot said, sounding a little more worried again.  
She didn't turn around, but lowered her gaze to her hand on the door handle.  
"Yes Adamska?"  
"Why did you leave him in the first place? After the whole incident with the Boss. I heard he'd last seen you on that graveyard, after he had learned the truth about the Boss...then you just...left.  
And reappeared again. Out of nowhere. In that Prison."  
"The whole story with Gene...and Null...that perfect soldier.", she turned around and leaned with her back at the door, smiling to herself.  
"And just like that, after that affair, you just were gone Again. Again disappearing into thin air."  
"Yepp."  
"And then you showed up again."  
"On a rainy evening, at a beach. That's when i met Miller for the first time. And we learned to know Paz...", she chuckled, "Snake was pretty pissed. He was angry at me for disappearing again."  
"And let me guess, you did it again?"  
"Correct, Ocelot. I did. After we found out that Paz was a traitor, i continued to stay on the original Motherbase for a while and...not long after that..."  
"You simply left again, telling nobody a word. Simply gone. Until Camp Omega."  
"Until Camp Omega. The last thing i remembered was being in that damn helicopter. Surviving the crash and then getting back in contact with you, to watch over our good old Snake from a distance, while in coma."  
"Until you showed up on the day that he woke up again."  
"Correct.", she nodded.  
"Why then."  
"Why what?"  
"Okay. Let's forget for a second that after operation Snake Eater i've spent years trying to find you, without any success. You somehow have the amazing ability to just vanish. Seriously. How? I've been a double and triple agent myself and i know that no matter how hard you try, you can't just...be...gone. How do you do that?!"  
She smirked, crossing her arms. "I'm just pretty good."  
Ocelot sighted. "Okay. Keep your little secret then. But Why? If you simply disappear so often, why don't you just stay where you are? Why Coming back? Why do you go in the first place?"

She took a long breath and closed her eyes.  
"Because the game was finished, Ocelot.  
It's just over at a certain point. Theres nothing more to do for me, so i go on."  
"So...you simply see no sense in following him anymore at a certain point?"  
"Yeah. I mean. He didn't need me anymore, in the moments i left he just...lived a casual life.", she shrugged.  
"Why do you make the effort to come back then?"  
She laughed. "Because it's fun. And interesting. When i see that i'm needed again, i can't just stay away, can i?"  
Ocelot looked at her and thought for a while. "So this is just...what? Entertainment for you?"  
"It's gotten much more than that. You're family, Ocelot. He's, they are, all, family. A part of my life. That's just, life itself ain't it? Meeting people, getting to know stuff. And now come on, i'm hungry.  
You invited me for dinner so keep your promise.", she smiled.  
"Do you...will you just leave again?", he asked her and she froze.  
"Yes. Of course i will, But not just yet. I really just want to visit someone for that next trip. Jeez. You all shouldn't worry so much. You'd be much more relaxed if you'd just chill.", she sighted and finally left the room, with him following.  
"That Woman...", he mumbled.

* * *

"Sooo...", Ocelot started, finally outside with her, "What are you up to now? Any plans?"  
She took a long breath, relaxing in the sun for a while.  
"I'm going to visit the medical platform. I wanted to check on a new recruit we got out.", she smiled softly.  
The man in front of her returned it.  
"When are you free?", he asked and made her laugh.  
"Wait, are you taking the dinner-thing seriously?"  
He shrugged. "Well why not. We never really got the chance to have dinner and really talk...privately."  
"How about 8?"  
"8 sounds wonderful. We can meet at my place, will you be there?"  
"Depends...What's for dinner?", she asked, smirking a smug smile and putting her hands on her hips.  
"I'll cook."  
"Russian?"  
"Definitely.", he nodded.  
"I'll be there.", she hummed.

* * *

Quiet wandered through the base, like she often did.  
She would, of course, often use the ways the soldiers didn't walk along all to often.  
But what could she do. She just loved to be outside for a little, loved visiting the few people who like her.  
Pequot was one of them, just like a group of nice soldiers, who would always want to see her shooting something, in a far distance. If she hit the target, they would cheer like kids, grinning at her. And she always hit the target, no matter what it was.  
But Pequot had his duty day, the Boss seemed to be in a terribly depressed mood and the other guys were nowhere to be found.  
Quiet sighted and stared at the wide, beautiful Ocean for a while.  
As she turned around, she saw someone, sitting in a corner, ruffled together.  
Not sure what to do, she looked around if anyone who could help was close by, but that didn't seem to be the case.  
Shyly, but yet interested she walked up to the person, who suddenly looked up, a smiled appearing on her lips.  
"Hi Quiet.", the woman whispered.  
The Angel was curled together, her arms reaching around her legs.  
Quiet stared at her with an anxious look on her face.  
"I'm alright, don't worry. I'm playing hide and seek with the kids and i'm trying to...well...hide.", she smiled and finally, Quiet returned it.  
"Wonna sit with me?", she asked and Quiet carefully nodded, taking the place next to her on the metal ground.  
The Sniper put two fingers at her forehead, and the other hand over her right eye, gesturing a horn and an eyepatch. She put on an angry expression and then shrugged.  
"Are you sad about something? Did Big Boss do something to you?", the Angel asked carefully, trying to figure out what she meant to say.  
Quiet rapidly shook her head, pointing at her self, gesturing the eyepatch once again.  
"Ohhh. You mean what's the matter with him?"  
Quiet nodded at that.  
The woman sighted and leaned back.  
"I told him i would go on a small vacation for a while. Alone."  
Quiet seemed a little confused about the fuss.  
"I...there was a time when i simply disappeared for a long time. I just told him that i would leave the base for a while and i think he's afraid i won't come back.", she explained.  
The Sniper seemed worried now, staring at her.  
"No. I won't leave for that long this time. I'm just going to visit a friend and then come back. I'll even bring some presents for you.", the Angel smiled brightly and touched Quiets cheek.  
Quiet returned the smile, leaning gratefully against her hand a little.

"HEY."  
A little voice yelled and both woman looked around to see the small blonde figure staring at them.  
"Hello Eli, Honey.", she smiled.  
Quiet waved happily.  
"Why the hell are you playing with the other kids?!", he hissed, stepping closer.  
"Why the heavens not?"  
Eli groaned nerved, as if the answer was a very clear one.  
"If i'm to old to play with them then you sure are too! You shouldn't wast your time with them."  
"Well...", the woman looked at her watch and Quiet glanced on the shining silver thing around her wrist too, "I guess you are right in one point. I should be headed to the Medical platform by now."  
Quiet threw her a saddened look.  
"Well get up then!", Eli still hissed, his hands on his hips.  
She sighted and got up, walking closer to the boy.  
"See you Quiet", she waved and Quiet waved back, a small smile on her face.  
"Come on. Stop goofing around...", Eli rolled his eyes, "I need to get something to eat and you said you'd show me where the canteen is."  
She looked at him. "Well...i did. Are you hungry?"  
"YES?! I wouldn't be asking if i'm not, would i?"  
"Guess you wouldn't, puppy."  
"And give me your hand.", Eli mumbled and she suddenly felt the fabric of his gloves on her right hand, as he squeezed it lightly.  
"You want to hold hands?", she asked a little surprised, staring at him.  
He looked down, cheeks light red. "Don't call it 'holding hands'. I'm just showing the other kids that you care about ME."  
"Oh Eli...", she sighted and chuckled slightly, "How about some ice-cream?"  
He stared ahead, dragging her after him, clinging to her hand. "Yeah.."

* * *

"Look who's here.", the soldier greeted her, a huge smile on his face, "Our First Lady."  
"Doctor.", she bowed her head respectfully and the man laughed.  
"What brings you here?", he asked, leaning against a desk.  
She liked to visit the infirmary. The soldiers always seemed happy to see anyone visiting them, and she just loved to drop of some flowers or small packages of chocolate and see them smile.  
These men risked their live out there and nearly got it taken away. So rewarding them in any way possible was something, she saw as one of her most important duties.  
She often took Big Boss with her. Seeing her was often a boost for the wounded soldiers, but having the Boss himself visiting them was something completely different. He was the reason they fought.  
But today, she had to be enough for them. Snake was hardly in the mood to visit people with her.  
"I'm...", she started, placing his white coat correctly around his shoulders, "looking for that new recruit we picked up a few days ago."  
"Uhm...Which one exactly?", the Doctor laughed, scrolling through a clipboard he held.  
"Female, pretty young, pretty pretty?", she tried to gesture and made him laugh again.  
"Ahhh, you mean our little rabbit?"  
"Rabbit? I think i remember her Codename to be something Wolf-ish.", she questioned.  
"Yes, Howling Wolf, indeed, but she's...you know. Like those white rabbits."  
"She's an Albino?"  
"It's quite a rare genetic state. I guess you could even say mutation."  
"I didn't even notice...Snake got her out...Where is she? Is she awake?", she asked, lost in thoughts. She knew that girl.  
"She should be yes. Still a little weak but awake. Should be room 32, on the left over there.", he pointed and smiled, as she went.

She knocked on the door, not receiving any answer.  
Guessing that the girl was still asleep, she carefully opened the it, glancing inside.  
The young woman lay on her back, her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling, until she noticed that someone was in her room.  
The windows stood wide open.  
"Are you...one of the doctors?", the soft voice asked her.  
She could clearly make out that the soldier inside that bed was still dizzy and a little weak. Maybe from her sleeping until now, maybe because of medication.  
"Not...exactly.", the Angel spoke slow and clearly, grabbing a chair and putting it next to the bed to sit down, "But somehow."  
The woman in the bed turned to face her, soft strands of her hair falling on her cheek.  
"I know you...", she whispered, staring, "You...are you..."  
"Do you remember me from MSF?"  
The girl on the bed shot up, wide eyed and just blankly blinked a few times. "Oh my god you are the Ange-"  
"Calm down, honey.", the woman stood up, calming her and pressing her down into her soft pillow again.  
"You are with the Boss. THE Boss. Am I...am i home?"  
"Yes. You are home. A different home, but home. The Boss is here, Miller is here, I am here. Everything is alright. You are save.", she tried to calm her.  
The woman on the bed still stared at her, breathing rapidly.  
Know she definitely remembered her. She was a soldier, fighting in MSF back then. A pretty good one even. Very young, but with a lot of hidden potential.  
"Do you remember what happened to you?", the Angel started again, after she'd calm down a little.  
"The Doc already told me."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"What happened to MSF...those Bastards...it was our home...", she looked at her blankets as if she was in terrible pain.  
"Do you remember anything after the explosions?"  
"Only...that...He found me...on...in...a desert?", she looked up and her fingers ran through her long hair, "My head hurts..."  
"No need to worry. You can rest now."  
"What did i do to get the Angel herself down here, sitting at my bed?"  
She chuckled: "I would have brought Big Boss too. But he's very busy right now."  
"Oh...Maybe I'll see him when...he...on a mission maybe. One day."  
"Are you planning to return to us?"  
"This is my home...i couldn't be anywhere else.", she touched her chest as if trying to squeeze her heart, "Oh. I am Wolf. By the way."  
"I remember."  
"Really?"  
"Of course i do. You and Paz once stole Kaz's sunglasses and managed to sneak them up to me, so he was all furious and shouted like crazy.", she laughed.  
"Right...sorry for that...", Wolf smiled to herself.  
"It was fun actually.", she grinned and shook her head.  
"Paz...", the woman remember and the Angel looked up at her again. There was some serious pain hidden beneath that word.  
"Lay down again. Calm. Sleep a little. I'll be back and we can talk about everything. But i need you to rest for a while...okay?"  
The Wolf looked up at her. "Okay..."  
"Okay.", she whispered and stood up, walking to the door, "Sleep well Wolfie."  
She smiled weakly until sinking back into her bed again.

* * *

He opened up the door and immediately grinned, as he saw her.  
"Wow. All dressed up. You really make this feel like a date", Ocelot smiled and stepped aside, to let her in.  
She chuckled. "I just had to change because i really needed a shower after playing with the kids."  
"So i have nothing to do with your choice of clothes?"  
"Maybe...a little?", she asked with a smile and made him laugh.  
"Okay. Now i'm feeling better.", he grinned, leading her to a table.  
She watched the small, sweet arrangement in awe and started laughing.  
"What is it?", Ocelot seemed a little worried.  
"Candlelight and flowers? We gotta be careful or people will start talking.", she chuckled and sat down.

"So...whats going on between you and the White Mamba?"  
She sighted. "He's...interesting. But complicated too."  
"You seem to handle him well..."  
"I try my best. But i can only do so much. In the end he's just a little boy."  
"He needs someone to be with. I'm glad to know that person is you. Miller seems to protect him too. I'm pretty sure he cares about the boy."  
"Miller had a hard childhood himself...", she mumbled, deeply in thoughts.  
"Oh i think we all had. You included.", Ocelot looked at her and she smiled softly.  
"It's...a difficult situation."  
"You'll handle it."

"What's the deal between you and the Boss, by the way?", Ocelot asked again, not really letting her relax for a second.  
"Adamska...is this a dinner or one of your interrogations?", she looked up at him.  
He chuckled, "Both? No. Seriously. Sorry for that. It's a habit i guess."  
"No hard feelings. Way back, when i got to know Kaz, Snake once described us as an odd mixture between old married couple and siblings. I guess it's pretty much that. The connection we have, the way we react and work together on missions, the wordless communication and understanding we have is close to one, siblings appear to have.", she tried to explain and he watched her interested.  
"And you two fuss around like an old couple. So that part is true too."  
She laughed and nodded. "Exactly. I guess we just work so well because we know each other. Back at our first mission in the Soviet Union, the Boss heard, just by talking to him that he'd lost weight. Back then i laughed at that, finding it strange. But actually..."  
"You think something like that really works?", Ocelot asked.  
"Well, about a week ago, Snake had found me in a pitch dark warehouse. He simply tapped me on the back and i scolded him, because he could have just tapped an enemy soldier. He explained that he knew it was me, because of my breathing."  
"Really?", Ocelot seemed fascinated.  
"Really really. Honestly, i still think this is strange and creepy but yeah. We just got to know each other that well, that we basically know each others moves and reactions before they happen.", she simply shrugged it off as nothing and took a sip of the wine in front of her.  
"What is YOUR relationship?", she asked, throwing the question right back to him.  
He laughed. "Oh, now i'm getting interrogated?"  
"Listen, i'll tell you a secret. I Always, always wanted to be interrogated by you, before we started working together.", she nearly whispered, leaning closer.  
Ocelot grinned: "Why the hell would you want that?"  
"Because i heard so endlessly much about the great Shalashaska and his amazing skills, that i somehow wanted to try myself."  
"See if i could get you to talk?"  
"Exactly. I actually had a bet with another soldier back then that if i ever get the 'chance' i would keep my mouth shut.", she laughed.  
"So... you are what? A Fan?", Ocelot grinned wildly.  
"I...yeah? Yeah i guess. But please don't creep out. I'm not a stalker or something.", she chuckled.  
"Maybe one day we'll have our little interrogation. Although i'd rather not", he smiled.

"Ocelot.", it wasn't her voice. It was Snakes.  
Both her and Ocelot watched the IDroid, that lay on a desk at the other side of the room.  
Ocelot groaned a little unnerved.  
"I bet, i BET he's asking where you are.", he hissed, getting up, walking a few steps and taking it in his hands.  
"Do you even know what time it is?", Ocelot sighted into the IDroid.  
"Late...i know...listen i just wanted to ask if you know where the little dove went. Not because of me of course. Miller wanted to know.", Snake mumbled.  
Ocelot threw her a I-told-you-so glance and she chuckled.  
"Miller wants to know? A-ha. Why didn't he call me then?"  
Snake got quiet and grumbled a little.  
"Do you know where she is or not?", he finally hissed.  
Ocelot looked at her, before saying: "I don't know...do I?"  
She looked down at her plate. The food seemed to be delicious and she hadn't really ate something all day.  
Finally, she glanced over to Ocelot, nodding.  
"I do know. I saw her close to the LZ...the one next to my Appartement."  
"Thank you Adam."  
With a rustling, Snake was gone.  
She got up and seemed a little devastated, that she had to leave so early, throwing Ocelot an apologizing look.  
"Don't worry about it. Maybe next time.", he smiled warmly, caressing her back.  
"Nevertheless...Thank you", she smiled weakly and he returned it, before she left again.

* * *

"Are you here to apologize?"  
She asked him, her arms crossed in front of her, as he approached her.  
"No. I'm here to tell you that i won't allow you to disappear, like you always do. You always leave me alone.", he hissed, coming closer.  
"I will be back."  
"I don't trust you."  
"It's only three days. Three days Snake!", She groaned.  
"No. I can't trust you. Forget it."  
"Snake...I promise.", she whispered, looking him right in the eye.  
They stayed like this for a while, with him trying to find out if she was lying or not.  
He turned away and it got silent for a while.  
He wasn't smoking, which only seemed to make him more nervous. But the ocean, lovingly roaring in the background, gave the situation a somewhat calming atmosphere.

When Snake turned back to look at her, she hadn't moved at all.  
"Don't leave me standing alone again.", he spoke, sounding way much sadder than mad.  
"I won't. But there is a friend who is in trouble and i can't just stay here, doing nothing."  
"But i never leave to help any friends either.", he tried to protest.  
"Well you don't have a lot of friends.", she shrugged, smiling a little.  
"Hey! I've got...Kaz and Ocelot and...you..."  
"All being...well here? All three of 'em?", she asked, still smiling.  
He chuckled. "Okay...you got me there. But i tell you. Three days.", he went back to being serious now, "i'll give you three days. Not a single one more. Got me?"  
"Got you.", she whispered.  
He finally looked at her as if he'd believe her words.  
Normally, this would have been a situation were two people would hug things out. But he simply wasn't the type for that and he knew, that she really wasn't either.  
"Snake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Movie night?"  
"Yeah."


	12. Chapter 11

Hiiii.  
So. Not much to say here.  
I'm glad i somehow nailed the requested character and hope it'll stay on point, I do my best!  
I don't really know if i'll put Paz in here because...SPOILER (she was somehow...just an illusion, wasn't she? Was she not? I don't even really know. I mean i still could and treat her like a normal person. Or i could write about her in flashbacks to Peace Walker...hmmm i gotta think about that one...what would you like best?)  
But i will definitely put that Soldier you requested in there.  
By the way.  
If ANYONE has anything to request or suggest. Spit it out. Tell me.  
I'm super happy whenever someone comes up to me asking to put a character inside, OC or not. You can even do that anonymously.  
It makes me feel really fuzzy and nice. So if anyone of you amazing people that actually read this story want to have any character in there: GIVE IT TO ME.  
Because now is really the time for that. (You'll read at the end of the chapter why).  
For now: Have a nice time reading.

* * *

"Why?"  
She looked up.  
Legs crossed, her eyes covered by sunglasses and "Lord of the flies" in her hands, she sat on the railing of Motherbase.  
"Hello there sunshine.", she sang, a loving smile on her lips.  
Eli stared at her. Not even angrily. Not even unnerved.  
He seemed confused. Uncertain even.  
The boy sighted and repeated. "...Why?"  
"Why what?"  
He groaned once again, looked around if anyone was close by and then sat down next to her.  
For a while, he simply stared at the water below them, until he gazed at the sky and then back to her.  
"Why are you so...", he shrugged.  
She blinked a few times and took the glasses off.  
It was the first time he ever spoke to her like that. He talked like a child.  
"You mean why i treat you like that?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Ocelot and Miller. They treat you nice too."  
He groaned and stared at his hands. "Not like you..."  
"Why am i different?", she asked, turning to him.  
"...You...Always...you respect me. And you aren't angry. I am not a child and you respect that..."  
"And it makes you angry?"  
"Yes!", he hissed.  
"And it makes you angry that they, Ocelot and Miller, don't respect that?"  
"Yes...", he frowned, "Wait...that...makes no sense."  
"Yes it does."  
"See? You're doing it again! Stop protecting me!", he shouted.  
He sat close to her now and she just watched him with a soft expression, as his angry frown slowly faded away.  
Eli's gaze turned down, staring back at the sea.  
"I'm sorry i shouted at you.", he mumbled, seemingly tired and drained.  
"It's alright, boy. Everyone gets a little out of control sometimes. It's normal.", she smiled, caressing his back.  
"Really? Even you?", he asked, looking up to her again.  
"Especially me.", she chuckled softly.

"Why do you protect me?", he started again, "I do understand that you respect me, but not why you try to keep me safe. I don't need you're help."  
She looked down, thinking for a while.  
Eli was nervous and he counted how often the waves hit the metal of the base, until she finally spoke.  
"No, you do not need me.", she said.  
He watched her. Her hair fell softly into her face, as she stared down.  
"But it is easier with a little help, isn't it?", she turned her head, looking him in the eyes.  
Eli thought for a while. "Yeah...i guess. But you gain nothing from it."  
"Yes i do. We all need to care for something, Eli. Or our life will get quite...lonely."  
"So you use me?"  
"If you want to see it like that? Yes.", she spoke, closing her eyes, breathing in the fresh air.  
"What for? Explain.", he sat upright again, seemingly interested, "Please."  
"It's complicated. A long Story.", she looked a little pained.  
"I do not care. Tell me.", he begged.  
She sighted.  
"When...i was young...  
I, myself, got lost in this puzzle of different ways of thinking, of being, of living. Revolutions, wars, books, media. Everything went wild and i was just such a small, little being. To young to understand the complexities no one ever was suppose to understand at all. I wished for someone to take me under his wings. Someone to explain to me, to make me understand.  
But I was very stubborn and similar to you. In a such young age, i succeeded in more things than some people would ever in their lifetime. So i got a little too proud.  
As much as i wanted to have someone to follow, i was a leader myself. No one was good enough to walk before me. No one to surpass me. So i allowed no one to."  
Eli stared at her, dangling his legs off the railing.  
"I got older and learned an important lesson. Even if people aren't as good as you, even if they do not surpass you, you should still bow your head and walk beside them.  
Not because they will teach or tell you things you already knew, or because they will be your mentors, but because it is simply easier.  
Every human being has to rest now and then.  
Back than, i did not allow myself to do such thing.  
YOU do not allow yourself to do such thing", she scolded him, touching his nose with the tip of her finger, "I wanted things to happen faster. I wanted the suffering to end a little faster before the next would begin, i wanted to go on a little bit faster, be a little bit better, closer to perfection. And it got me there, but for a harsh prize.  
I got exhausted and tired. And i realized, that those who had someone at their sides, after a while, reached the same goals as me. Later, but rested and well, with strenght to go on. Not like me.  
Breaking, and then puzzling yourself back together, in the end, took longer then if i'd just rested once in a while, at someones shoulder.  
I never got to experience that. To have someone beside me. Until i walked up to someone myself."  
"Snake?", Eli asked.  
"Yes. But not just him. Many people.  
Eli...i see myself in you and i don't want that same mistake to happen again. You can go whatever way you want. This is just what i want to give you.  
You will reach your goal one way or another, my dear. Now you just have to pick a path. There is a hard and a softer one. And trust me, someone who never had the chance to take the soft one, the hard way is not as cool as it sounds. The hard way isn't any faster nor better. Just harder."  
She hopped off the railing and went a few steps aside, turning around a last time.  
"Listen. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I couldn't. I'm offering something.  
It is your decision."  
Eli stared at her, sitting down somewhere else.  
He looked up. Staring at the sun for a while.

"What are you reading?", he asked in a timide, shy voice, walking up to her.  
"So you chose?"  
"I'd like to...settle for a while...i guess.", he mumbled, visibly uncomfortable.  
She smiled softly, tapping the metal ground next to her.  
As he sat down, she softly lay her arm around him and held up the book.  
"Here. Take it. I read it before, so no worries. It is the 'Lord of the flies'. I am pretty sure you'll like it.", she smiled, as he carefully took it from her, glancing at it.

* * *

"Knock knock", she sang along to the noise on the metal door.  
"Who's there?", the young woman asked. She still lay in her bed, well, she sat upright by now, lowering the magazine she just read.  
"The King of Kings.", she mumbled as she got in and closed the door behind her, "How are you?"  
Wolf looked at her and then frowned slightly.  
"Should i go?", the Angel asked after seeing the slight disappointment in the girls face.  
"No...", she shook her head and her light hair swirled around, "I just...sorry...i expected..."  
"Snake. I know. Well i have no idea where he is. But if he isn't here that means that it's something important he's attending. Don't worry. You'll see him early enough."  
"I don't worry.", she sighted, leaning back. Her head met the wall behind her bed and she hissed silently.  
"Stop lying.", the Angel shot as she sat down on her usual place.  
"Sorry.", Wolf chuckled, "The um...the doctor said I'd get out by tomorrow. I mean...i still shouldn't attend any missions but...like...you know."  
"And that scares you." It was put as an question, but the Angel sounded extremely confident while lighting up her cigar.  
"No!...Who knows. Maybe."  
"Well...no need to be. It'll be fine. You'll be fine. Ocelot wanted to see you by the way."  
"Who?", the girls asked.  
"Ocel...oh. You don't know him yet, do you?"  
"I don't...think so, no?", she frowned, "Is he, you know..."  
"Hot?"  
The girl in the bed blushed and went terribly red before starting to laugh. "NO! Nice! I wanted to ask if he's nice!"  
"Well hell yeah he's nice.", her voice sounded kind of hoarse whenever she smoked. Which she usually didn't, but from time to time Snake's bad influence on her, beat her good will.  
"I don't...argh...You're unbelievable."  
The Angel grinned. "Sorry girl. Do you got one?"  
"One what?", she asked interested.  
"A slave. Husband. Guy. Call it whatever you want."  
Wolf laughed. "I like the slave-one. But nah.", she shook her head, "Nothing like that. You don't either and you are pretty successful. Sooo."  
The Angel started laughing too. "Pretty successful? You're sweet. I'm always busy yeah, but successful? But never mind. You should keep your eyes open for that one pilot, Wolfie. He's a cutie."  
"Pilot?", Wolf had the slightest shade of red on her cheeks, "What pilot?"  
"Pequot. Trust me. Sweet boy. Loves animals. Real nice."  
"Co-commander...", she blushed harder and looked away."  
"Nah! I'm not the Commander anymore. Miller is. I don't really have a rank anymore."  
"No?"  
"Nah. Some of the Boys call me Boss. But only when the real Big Boss isn't around."  
Wolf laughed.  
"By the way, i have to let you meet someone!", the Angel said, suddenly getting up and walking to the door, "He should be around he- There you are!", she shouted into the hallway.  
Wolf tried to get up a little to get a better view and her heart skipped a beat when he saw him in the doorway to her room.  
"Oh my...oh my god."  
"Do you like him?", the Angel leaned against the door frame, watching the two of them.  
The girl in the bed appeared as if she just fell in love.  
"OH MY GOD. He's soo...he's so cute."  
"DD, this is Wolfie, Wolf, may i present you: DD", the woman smiled.  
DD walked up to the bed, his tail frantically wiggling. Wolf small, soft hands touched his silk fur and DD barked at her in delight before starting to happily lick at her arms and hands.  
"You like him?", the Angel asked, still watching them.  
"I LOVE him.", Wolf's eyes glistened with joy as she caressed him, not leaving him out of sight.  
The Angel chuckled and watched them a few more seconds before silently backing off and leaving them alone.

* * *

She loved it. She loved it so much.  
Smooth, soft water pouring down.  
A shower, after a long mission was possibly the best thing about being here. It was perfectly calming, it was peace.  
Her back hurt since a week or so. No natural pain, something worse. She'd shrugged it off as something usual, but it didn't seem to get better and she started to get worried.  
With a sight, she turned the water off and got out of the shower.  
Not like Snake, she wasn't all too fascinated by the small showers just outside next to the LZ of motherbase. She preferred the usual showers, with usual bathrooms around them, INSIDE the building.  
She grabbed a towel and made her way to the mirror, as she heard his voice from the outside.  
"You always need decades in the shower, would you mind hurrying a little?!"  
She groaned and ran up to the door. It flew open and she angrily stared him down.  
"LISTEN Miller.", she shouted, "i just came back from a bitch-ass long mission, i'm really tired and everything hurts. I was shot. Right through the shoulder.", she hissed, pointing at the red spot on her left shoulder, "On Top: I've got something like hair. Long as fuck hair and it needs a lot of love and care. I'm also a female being.", she grabbed his hand and put it on her arm, "Do you feel that? That is really soft skin. Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to be a soldier, care for all the people here AND have soft skin and such fabulous hair?! Do you, Miller?"  
He stared at her and suddenly started laughing.  
"You are really adorable when you are angry with me.", he grinned.  
She shook her head and turned around, heading to the mirror. "Shut up. What do you want?"  
He walked up to her, leaning against a wall, watching her brushing her hair.  
"I need you to come with me for a moment."  
"Not now."  
"I'm your commander. This is an order.", his voice was still soft.  
"Fuck off Miller."  
He chuckled. Only her and Snake could ever treat him like that without him going nuts.  
"What bothers you, darling?", he asked, more careful this time.  
She sighted in a frustrated manner and leaned on the sink. "Nothing. It's just that it's so terribly hard to wash the blood out of my hair."  
"Was it very bloody?"  
"Yeah."  
"He hates it."  
"Ya, i know. Snake always feels bad when it gets all messy."  
"Do you feel the same?", he asked her.  
The room was very light and he was able to see her outline, as she ruffled through her hair. He wasn't completely blind after all.  
"No. I like it, to be honest."  
"Why?"  
"The blood is a reminder. This is why i don't like sniping either. I like to go right in."  
"Why?", Kaz didn't stop asking. He knew her well enough to know, when to stop.  
"Because of moral. If i kill a man. Then i owe him, to listen to his last words. I owe him to look into his eyes, for the last time.", she turned around and touched his shoulder.  
"That sounds very reasonable."  
"On the other hand.", she sighted and turned around, back to the mirror, "Snake feels reminded of the monster that he is. His 'demon' as he says. What do you think?"  
Kaz took his time. "I don't know. I just do the job."  
"That's sound plausible too.", she smiled at him.  
"Are you finally done?", he asked, sounding more cocky again.  
"Not quite. You can talk to me now, can't you?"  
"Not really. The topic...requires a more serious surrounding."  
She turned around and stared at him. "Did something happen?", she asked, her heart pounding.  
"No. Everything's fine.", he shook his head, calming her.  
"Why were you even here? Standing in front of the bathroom like some sort of maniac stalker...", she mumbled and heard him chuckle.  
"I missed hearing you sing. And i know you ALWAYS sing while showering."  
She blushed slightly as she stared at him in shock.  
"You goddamn stalker...", she hissed and he laughed.

It got quiet for a while and he simply watched her shady silhouette. Listened to the her breathing and her rustling. It calmed him. It felt natural.  
"Dressed?", he asked after it had stopped.  
"Yeah."  
"I miss seeing you, you know?", he sighted.  
She smiled to her self. "You were always the romantic type."  
"And it never worked, at least not at you.", he chuckled.  
"Well. But at every other girl at the base so stop whining.", she sighted in an amused manner and left the room.  
"I'm not whining!", he whined, following her.  
"Where do you want me to go?", she asked him, turning around.  
"One floor above. My office."  
"Anything serious?"  
"Not really.", he shrugged.

They walked up the stairs in silence, up to his office before she stepped aside to let him go first.  
He opened the door and she saw Ocelot standing inside, leaning at Kaz's desk, his arms folding in front of his chest.  
"Oh my...", she sighted, "It IS serious, isn't it?", she looked helplessly at Miller and he just smiled, caressing her shoulder.  
"Hello there", Ocelot winked and made her smile a little. She was glad Miller didn't see it, because back then at Mother base he got furious whenever a soldier even talked to her too long.  
"Hi Cowboy...so. What did i do?", she asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Calm down. It's nothing bad...", she turned to the side to see Snake sitting in the corner of the room. She hadn't even noticed him.  
"We have...let's say a present for you.", Miller smiled but still seemed serious.  
"It's more like an offer. You don't HAVE to take it.", Ocelot gestured.  
"Would you guys please come to the point.", she hissed, getting more nervous with each word.  
Miller and Ocelot looked at each other. Miller gave an enthusiastic nod, while Ocelot still frowned. As if they communicated in their thoughts, they simultaneously looked at Snake who gave a simple gesture wit his hand.  
"We'd like you to take a more active role one the base again.", Miller finally stated.  
She stared at him, then at Ocelot, then back at him. "What?"  
"Again as in...like in MSF."  
"Soooo...am i not active enough? Is it that, what you are saying?", she asked carefully, looking over at Snake. That bastard smiled. She knew he was making fun of her and shot him a glare which made him smile even wider.  
"No no no!", Ocelot tried to calm her, "It's just..."  
"Motherbase is growing. And we wanted to ask you, if you'd have interest in doing...", Miller stuttered and Ocelot finally finished his sentence: "We'd like to suggest that you train a group of soldiers. A small one. A special Unit for Motherbase so to say."  
She just stood there, a little buffled, looking at Snake for support.  
"You would still go to missions with me. It's just...I thought you and Adam could do it together. Just two little groups of specially trained soldiers to help us out in the field.", Big Boss spoke up.  
She sighted and ruffled through her hair.  
"Don't you...", she stopped to look out of the window and organize her thoughts for a while, "Isn't that all a bit much?"  
"Okay wait.", Miller stopped her, getting closer again, "Listen, i know you do a lot for us, we all do, it's just...delivering letters and holding hands is great but...you are out there with the Boss. You are an exceptional soldier, you are really great and sweet and caring and-"  
"Miller. Charming won't change her decision.", Ocelot hissed.  
"Sorry.", Kaz cleared his throat, "What i mean is we need you to do...more serious stuff. You can still do the things you'd like it's just..."  
"that Everyone can deliver mail?", she asked, kind of sadly.  
"Yeah.", Kaz nodded, "Are you sad, dove?"  
She stared at him for a while. "No...it's okay. I guess i understand your point. But do you think I'm the right one for the job?"  
"Well, I requested you to do that. And yes. I think you are. First of all i need you to put the teams together with me. Chose the right soldiers. I think you, being the one that knows them best, would be a great help. When we're finished with that, we'll see what we could do, okay?", Ocelot stated.  
She nodded at him.  
"I'm in. I guess.", she shrugged after a while.  
"Really?", Kaz smiled and it made her happy to see him like that.  
"Yeah. Why not."  
"Perfect.", Ocelot grinned and touched her shoulder, before leaving.  
Miller nodded. "Thank you.", he said, but just really really silent.

Big Boss stood up too, walking up to her. "Come on. I'ts dinner time. I'm hungry.", he grumbled.  
"Of course.", she sighted.  
He smiled to himself. That disgusting smile again, that she hated so much.  
"WHAT?", she hissed.  
"You're cute when you are nervous. Like a little girl."  
"Oh shut up.", she groaned and left the room angrily, with him following her.  
Miller listened to Snakes chuckle as they left and only sighted, shaking his head. 

* * *

Sooo hi again.  
I just wanted to remind you of what i wrote above. About if anyone wants to have a special OC/soldier in there, just text me or comment or review.  
It would be cool because i could make you happy and wouldn't have to make any person for that super-cool-super-soldier-special-squad up.  
So yeah. The SCSSSS will be a thing. Depending on how you like it it will be a very small or rather big thing.  
If you liked it or hated it:  
Let me know, comment below.  
Have a beautiful Day/Night and feel hugged and thanked for reading!  
\- moi


End file.
